Open To Close
by NinjahMonkey1
Summary: Emma Swan has the simple life. She owns her own bakery on the corner of a street. She is happy with her simple life. But something has been missing. That one little thing to keep things alive. And that one little thing may have come in the form of a beautiful woman that rushes into her shop late one night. (This is my first story! So please don't kill me.)
1. Chapter 1

The constant sound of cars honking and people yelling echoed off the buildings surrounding the little bakery. The sound of the pouring rain filled the bakery owners ears. Emma sighed as another slow day was drawing to a close. Her little bakery wasn't doing as well as she had hoped, but she had it and that was all that mattered to Emma. She dusted off her last table for the day and moved to the door to flip the open sign to closed. Before she could reach the door the most beautiful women Emma had ever seen came rushing in.

"Oh, excuse me!" exclaimed the woman. "I didn't mean to rush in like that, but I just wanted to get out of this rain for a little bit and I saw that your lights were still on."

Emma noticed that the beautiful woman's mouth had stopped moving. She realized that it was her turn to speak, she opened and closed her mouth trying to formulate words. Finally after a huge awkward moment, Emma cleared her throat and said "um yeah, sure, that's fine. Would you, um, like a piece of pie or something while you wait?"

"I wouldn't want to be any trouble..."

"It's no trouble! I was going to go in a few minutes to deliver the leftovers to the homeless shelter that's around the corner, but you could have some." Emma smiled, while still slightly dazed from this woman's beauty.

"Well I wouldn't want to take any food from the homeless. But it does smell rather delicious" replied the woman.

Emma chuckled as she saw the hungry look overtake the woman's eyes as the looked over the display of pastries. "What looks the best? How about some pecan pie?" Emma noticed the slight shake of the woman's head and mumbled to herself "that's a no."

"Um, do you happen to have anything apple? I love apples." The woman asked a little shyly.

"Yeah, apple, got it. How about an apple muffin? Its my own recipe!"

"That sound perfect." The woman smiled, then she seemed to remember something. "Oh my name is Regina by the way. Regina Mills."

"Well is a pleasure to meet you Miss Mills. My name is Emma Swan and welcome to my humble bakery." Emma grinned and took a little bow. Regina smiled at Emma's silliness.

Regina looked around the small shop and took in the homey feel it had. She thought " _I wish I could do something this simple and nice. But my life isn't simple, I'm a Mills and that's that._ "

Emma noticed the faraway look in Regina's eyes and decided to go around behind the counter and act like a bakery owner instead of a silly teenager. Emma cleared her throat trying to get Regina out of her mind and into the real world "one apple muffin for the apple loving Miss Mills." Emma smiled at Regina and thought _" the lovely apple loving Miss Mills. Whoa Swan! Slow your roll, you literally just met this lady! But I guess I could appreciate the beauty while I can"_

"Oh thank you Miss Swan" Regina reached out to take the muffin. But before she could reach it, Emma pulled it back and said "none of that Miss Swan business. My name is Emma." Emma smiled then gave the muffin to Regina.

Regina smiled a little, "thank you, _Emma_."

"Much better. I'm still too young to be called Miss Swan." Emma chuckled a little at her lame joke then continued, "so Miss Mills, what brings you around this way?"

"If I have to call you Emma then you must call me Regina, I insist."

"Alright, Regina and Emma it is." Emma smiled.

Regina blushed a little at the thought of there being and 'Regina and Emma'. " _What on earth am I doing?! Blushing at a stupid thought like that? I've just met her and I'm already acting like a teenager with a crush! I mean she is nice and all, but she is just a, a friend? Maybe a friend."_ To hide the blush, Regina took a bit out of the muffin that was in her hand. She moaned at the taste. "Oh my god! Emma this is delicious!"

Emma blushed, but quickly covered it with a smirk. "I happen to know my way around the kitchen."

"Obviously! What on earth did you do to make this taste like heaven on earth?" Regina asked in wonder.

"Ah, a magician can't reveal her secrets." Emma smiled. Just then Emma noticed that Regina was shivering ever so slightly and frowned "Would you like some coffee to help warm you up? I forgot to ask earlier when you came in."

"That would be lovely!" Regina was very pleased with the thought of being warm. "Do you make your own coffee too?" Regina asked hoping it didn't sound as flirty as she thought it did.

Emma noticed the flirty tone, and grinned a little hoping Regina was into women. "I'm sad to disappoint, but I don't make my own coffee. But I do have a secret way of brewing it that, as I've been told, makes it explode with flavor in your mouth." " _Explode with flavor? Really Swan? That's what you go with to flirt back? You're a real Casanova."_

"Well anything hot will be acceptable." _"You for instance would be very much acceptable. Wow Regina. This has gone far enough. Just make an excuse and leave before you blurt something out and embarrass yourself."_

Emma cleared her throat, " yes, well, here you go. I hope you don't mind if I picked a special blend for you. Just so you know, I'm the best at picking people's coffee for them. I know just what they need." Emma boasted. Regina smiled politely at Emma trying not to embarrass herself and responded "of course, you are the expert I guess."

Regina took a sip of the coffee and almost moaned at the wonderful taste. _"It does explode with flavor in my mouth!"_ Regina took a moment to appreciate the wonderful flavors of the coffee and the muffin then said "Emma you are the best Baker and coffee maker I have ever had the pleasure of meeting!"

Emma beamed at the compliments "thanks! I do try."

Regina smiled as Emma lite up at the compliments on her work. "Well, the rain has begun to let up, so I guess I should go."

Emma suddenly wished the skies would open up and pour just so Regina would stay a little longer. "Oh, I guess the rain is slowing."

Regina noticed that Emma seemed to be a little sad at the thought of her leaving and smiled. " yes it is, and I must go, but tomorrow morning I will be back to get another amazing muffin and coffee."

Emma smile came back full force and blinded Regina for a moment. "I'm looking forward to it, but house rules is that you have to try something new before you can get another muffin." Emma smirked a little.

"Oh really?" Regina lifted an eyebrow and gave Emma a smirk of her own.

Emma just smiled right back and said "yes really. But I don't worry everything I make is good."

Regina laughed harder than she had in a long while and shook her head. "Whatever you say dear." Regina smiled then started to walk towards the door. "I will see you in the morning Emma. Have a good night."

"You to Regina." Emma smiled and Regina returned the smile. Regina walked out the door and then turned and waved at Emma before walking away.

"Well I'm glad I decided to clean one last table before closing," Emma said to herself. She then moved towards the door to flip the open sign to closed, she didn't even notice the huge smile that was on her face.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's note: Hi! I forgot to do this to my first chapter and I forgot the disclaimer so I'm not claiming anything from OUAT, I guess that's what you put. This is my very first story so please be nice in the reviews! Thanks so much to Micheala for being my first review! Much love! Urm storytime I guess...**_

Emma was a ball of nerves when she woke up the next morning. At first she didn't realize why she was nervous, then suddenly it all came back to her. The meeting of the one very beautiful Regina Mills and her promise to be back for breakfast. Emma was a ball of nerves. She worried about what to wear, what she was going to say, how she was going to say it, what she was going to give Regina for breakfast. "I'm in over my head and it hasn't even begun," she whispered to herself.

Finally Emma stopped pacing long enough to realize that if she didn't get her butt into gear then she was going to be late. She jumped into the shower hoping the hot water would clear her mind and help her to focus on the day ahead.

Out of the shower and dressed, after a long debate over the clothes, Emma Swan was ready to face the day. Just not quite ready to face Regina Mills. She brushed off that thought and walked down the stairs to her bakery. One of the many things Emma loved about her bakery is that it came with an apartment right above the store. Emma is always a second from her work, and she loved it.

Whistling as she moved around the shop, Emma put down the chair and got the oven working and put in a fresh batch of strudel. Then she happily went and flipped the closed sign to open. Emma straightened up the display and then just waited.

Slowly but surely customers became to roll in begging for their coffee. Soon Emma was rushing around throwing smiles and bagels all over the place.

Once the early morning rush was over, Emma became very anxious over Regina's arrival. Every few minutes she would glance out the window wishing she would catch a glimpse of the brunette she was looking for.

Soon morning turned into afternoon, and Emma's mood went downhill as time went on. " _Well what should I have expected? It was just one night. Why am I so down? I can't hold this against her. I had just met her... I need to stop thinking about this and get back to work."_ With her mind made up, Emma turned her complete focus on work and put Regina Mills out of her mind.

A few weeks later Emma had completely forgot the late night meeting and had moved on. At least that's what she told herself. If she was being honest with herself, then Emma would admit that she still hopes that Regina would walk through her bakery's doors and smile that smile at her and apologize for being late and everything would be peachy. Well that was for fairy tales and Emma gave up fairy tales a long time ago.

It was getting close to closing time, and it was raining again. Emma used to love staying in the shop and watching the rain, but know it just reminded her of Regina. "This isn't normal! I literally talked to the woman once!" Emma shouted at herself. She angrily stomped over to the door, and flipped the sign from open to close and was doing her last sweep of her place before heading upstairs for a nightcap then some sleep. But a tentative knock on the door caused her to turn around in confusion.

And there she stood. Standing in the rain, soaking wet, and yet she still looked perfect. " _I shouldn't let her in. She skipped breakfast. Oh come on Swan you're not that mean are you? The woman is probably cold and she obviously wants to come in. Open the door."_

Emma walked back over to the door and opens it, "come on in Miss Mills." She says with the most professional tone. Once Regina is inside Emma closes the door and moves around behind the counter and starts to make a fresh pot of coffee knowing Regina needs to be warmed up.

Regina just stands in the middle of the bakery, dripping water onto the floor. Finally Regina says in a small voice "hi."

Emma stops, and slowly turns around. "Hi? You come in here and say 'hi'? Really?!" Emma's voice slowly gets louder as she yells, "what gives you the right to 'hi' me? Hmm? Who died and made you pope?"

Regina slowly raises her hand to stop Emma's ranting. " Emma, I am here to apologize for not showing up that morning. Everything just happened that morning. I didn't have the time! My work was in the middle of a giant disaster and I had to go fix it, then my dad had a heart attack, luckily it was a minor one and is alright now. I came by after but you were busy with the dinner rush and I didn't want to take up your time. After that I just lost my nerve to come back."

"Oh Regina, I'm so sorry about you dad! I'm glad you didn't lose him. But I'm pretty pissed about you not coming and talking to me! I know I don't really have the right to be mad, but I am. I just can't explain, but that night when you came rushing into my shop, I was happy. And now I sound stupid so I'm going to shut up and give you your coffee."

"Oh thank you for the coffee. Is it another one of your special blends?"

"Yeah, its one of my rainy day coffees." Emma smiled as she thought of how much she loved her work.

Regina noticed that smile and wished it was for her, but she was too much of a chicken to go and talk to Emma, so no more smiles for Regina for a while. " _I wish I had just came back the next day! Emma would have understood! She is nice that way. Plus she is cute when she is mad… Whoah! Calm down mind! I'm here to apologize not think that Emma is cute, or how intense her eyes are, I could lose myself in those green eyes for days…"_

"Um Regina? What was that about my eyes?"

Regina snapped out of her daydream and looked at Emma with panic all over her face. She blushed and muttered "um they are pretty."

Emma laughed and smiled at Regina "Yours are pretty too."

Regina smiled back, glad things weren't as tense as they were a few seconds ago.

"So are you going to make it a habit to show up at closing time?" Emma said while smirking at Regina.

"Um no. I hope I will be able to show up and actually see you in full baker mode."

"Full baker mode huh? I don't think i've ever heard that before. I like it!" Emma grinned.

"Well, you're welcome. I guess. Anyway, I was on my way home for work, and the rain reminded me of coming here, so I came hoping that you would forgive me." Regina looked up at Emma with pleading eyes. "You see, I don't have very many friends, please don't take this as a grab for a pity friendship, I just want to explain something to you."

"Alright. I'm all yours."

"Well, now that i'm here I don't know where to start…"

"The beginning is usually the best place to start." Emma said with a chuckle.

"Yes, thank you so much Miss Swan." Regina replied in a tone that was filled with sarcasm.

"Hey now! It's Emma, and you're quite welcome." Emma smiled. " _I think we are flirting… Is this flirting?! Oh god i'm flirting…"_

"Oh yes, _Emma_ , sorry." Regina replied with a smile. " _I didn't expect this when I came. Maybe there is hope! Alright Regina pull your thoughts together and tell you story and then ask her out!"_

 _ **Ending notes: I know, I know, that is a horrible place to stop but a girl needs sleep. I am really amazed at the response the first chapter got! Much love to all who is reading this! I'm thinking I might make this 10 chapters or so, it may be more or less, depends on how things go. I'll try to update again tomorrow, no guarantees! And I doubt I will do two chapters this close again. Sorry! Still much love ~NinjahMonkey**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's note: Hi guys! I can actually say that because I have a guys! So exciting! I know I ended at a horrible spot last chapter so I'm going to make it up to you guys by, hopefully, getting two chapters in today. Much love! Storytime :)**_

Regina nervously twisted her ring around her finger while trying to figure out the right way to explain her story. She cleared her throat and looked up at Emma with determination set in her eyes.

"I am a Mills." She stated with a military like tone. "A Mills has responsibilities. That's what has been drilled into my head since I was born. My Mother is a very hard woman. She started her own company when she was very young, and that has been her life ever since. She is an all work and no play type of woman. Have you ever heard of Mills Law Firm?"

"Um, do you mean the biggest law firm in New York? That Mills Law Firm?" Emma asked in shock.

"That's us." Regina replied somewhat grimly. "Mother started her Law Firm and that was her baby. It didn't matter if I was an actually baby at home, she was always at work. So my Daddy took care of me. Daddy is a very kind, and loving man. He was always there for me whenever I needed him. He encouraged me to do what I wanted, while Mother wanted me to things her way. I was a rebel child," Regina chuckled at her memories of her childhood. "I was always off riding my horse and never inside where Mother wanted me to be. I loved the freeing feeling of riding my horse, Rocinante. For the longest while it seemed like all I was going to have was Daddy and Rocinante, but then one day I met him. He was the new stable hand, and he was amazing. Daniel was gentle and kind and sweet. He was the first boy I ever had a crush on." Regina paused to take a breath and looked at Emma to make sure she was paying attention.

Emma was listening closely while thinking " _Great she's straight. She has this Daniel guy. Way to get your hopes up Swan. Maybe we can be friends…"_

"So whenever I would go out to ride Rocinante, Daniel would be there. Helping me with this or that, even though I really didn't need it." Regina smiled fondly at the memory. " As the days went on, Daniel and I grew closer together. We were closer than best friends but we weren't together, until one night. Mother was being extremely rude to me, so I ran out of the house and went straight to the sables, I was practically living in there at this time. Daniel was there and he comforted me, it wasn't like all the other times he had comforted me. Something was different this time. Something was, I don't know, charged?" Regina questioned herself, almost forgetting Emma's presence as she lost herself in her memories. "I won't go into details, but I had my first kiss that night. Daniel and I began to have this secret relationship of sorts. Nothing really changed except we would occasionally kiss and that was really about it. Best friends who would occasionally kiss. But Mother didn't see it that way. She saw Daniel as a distraction. I remember Mother saying 'A Mills lady shouldn't be associated with such low filth.' I just brushed it off thinking 'what can she do?' But I guess everything has a price. And I guess I'm only worth a couple hundred dollars, because a week later Daniel was gone." Regina smiled sadly and took a deep breath. "So after that, I never really trusted anyone. I mean I've had those one night stands, but I don't remember the last date I've been on that I wanted to go on. Mother is always setting me up on dates with these rich men, but they aren't serious, to me at least."

Emma just sat there trying to process what Regina had just told her. " _She just told me her life story. Why did she tell me her life story? Does that me she trusts me? Um Swan, it's your turn to talk…"_

"Emma, um Emma?"

"Hmm? Oh sorry! I was just, um processing."

"I know it's a lot. I mean i just dumped my life story on you and I just met you so, I guess this was a dumb idea, so I might just go and die of embarrassment…"

"Regina"

"I'm so stupid for coming back. I should have stayed away."

"REGINA!" Emma shouted.

"What?" Regina said as she snapped out of her ramble.

"Calm down. Take a deep breath and relax." Emma calmly instructed.

Regina took a deep breath and slowly let it out. "Ok, I'm calm. Sorry about that." She replied almost shyly.

"It's cool." Emma said with a shrug. "So your mom sounds like a piece of work." Emma joked.

"Yes she is." replied Regina very seriously. "She does what is best for her. And that's it."

"I'm sorry you had a bad childhood, if it makes things any better my childhood sucked too."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. My parents left me out on the side of a street when I was born. I was in and out of the system till I was old enough to run off. Things didn't really get better after that, but I don't really want to go into that right now. I'll tell you all about it later, right now you need some of my famous bread. I make a mean apple bread." Emma smiled.

"That sounds wonderful, dear." Regina smiled back. " _Well she has a bad childhood to. Maybe this will work out. A pair of messed up women. Ha, that just might work, plus her cooking isn't that bad."_ Regina grinned at her thoughts.

"What's that grin about?" Emma asked.

"Oh nothing really. I was just thinking about how well you can cook." Regina replied with a slight grin.

Emma laughed "well I think I would have to be able to cook if I own a bakery. It's kinda in the job description."

"I guess so. But anyone could own a bakery and hire a good baker. But you decided to do both. Why is that?"

"Well I've always loved sweets. I have a major sweet tooth you see. In one of the homes I was staying in, I was around 12 at the time. The mom was a baker. She taught me how to cook and I just fell in love with anything in the kitchen. From then on, I was always in the kitchen doing this or that just so I could be in there. I would volunteer to do the dishes or to cook dinner. The kitchen was my safe place, it was my home kinda. So that's why I own my bakery and I'm the baker." Emma smiled.

"You're lucky that you could follow your heart in what you wanted to do. My Mother forced me to work at the firm. It's an alright job, I get to help people with their problems but it just wasn't what I wanted to do."

"What did you want to do?" Emma asked.

Regina lit up at the thought of her dream job, "I wanted to be a horse trainer. Like how the kitchen is your safe place, being around horses is my safe place. I would have loved to open up my own stables and train horses and give riding lessons."

"That sounds wonderful! Even though horses aren't really my thing. But why didn't you? You are your own person."

"Well you don't know my mother. She has ways of making you do what she wants. So I learned to put away my dreams, if I had to be a lawyer I was going to be the best lawyer. I threw myself into school and here I am, New York's top lawyer." Regina stood up tall and proud. " _I wonder if that impressed Emma... "_ Regina thought absent mindedly.

Emma laughed "Well congrats on being the best."

"Thank you dear" Regina smirked.

"Anyway, bread. Let's see…"

"You really don't…"

"Ah ha! Found it! My special apple bread. It's another secret recipe. Maybe one day I'll teach you how to make you some." Emma smiled at the thought of having Regina in her kitchen.

Regina took a bite of the bread and almost died at the flavors it left in her mouth. "Oh my god Emma! This is delicious! How do you make all the delicious things?" Regina exclaimed.

Emma beamed in pride and said with a cheeky smile, "I bake with love."

"Obviously." Regina replied distractedly as she ate every last bite of the bread and savored each little crumb.

Emma coughed to bring Regina's attention away from the bread. "So it's getting pretty late. And you are sitting in my shop, do you want to come up to my apartment for a drink or something?"

"Oh, well it's pretty late, and I have to go to work tomorrow. But I would love to go eat lunch sometime." Regina said hopefully.

"Lunch?"

"Um yes. You have to eat sometime, and you obviously eat something other than pastries." Regina pointed out " _there is no way you just eat pastries and keep your body looking like that."_ Regina blushed at the thought of Emma's body.

Emma laughed "Yes I do eat other food. I know this amazing diner we could go to, if you don't mind?" she asked.

"A diner? I don't remember the last time I went to a dinner, but that sounds perfect." Regina smiled. "So today is Thursday, I have a meeting tomorrow so I can't do lunch then, so Saturday?"

"Saturday it is," Emma smiled. "Do you want me to come pick you up or…?"

"How about I come here and then we can go from there."

"Sounds like a plan! I will see you Saturday!" Emma was almost bouncing in excitement.

Regina chuckled at Emma's childlike display of happiness " _and it's all because she is going to have lunch with me."_ Regina started to walk towards the door. Emma rushed around from behind the counter to walk her to the door.

"Um Regina?" Emma asked.

"Yes dear?"

"Not trying to be like a stalker, but do you live close by? I mean it's night and we are in New York, plus it's still raining." Emma asked with concern.

"It's fine dear. I will call my driver to come pick me up at work. It's only a block or so away. And I have mace, plus I have been taking self defense classes since I was 18. I'll be fine."

"Oh ok. I was just making sure. Do you mind if I get your cell number? I would like to make sure you make it home alright. I mean I did keep you here for a while, and it's late, and I don't want anything to happen to you, and I would just worry, and I'm rambling."

Regina smiled at Emma " _she cares about my safety. She is wonderful."_ "It's quite alright dear. Here is my number." Emma texted Regina to make sure it is right. "Got it. I will text you when I get home. Good night dear. I will see you Saturday." Regina said with a smile.

"Good night Regina," Emma moved close to Regina and gave her cheek a quick peck then she pulled away and bashfully smiled at Regina.

Regina blushed back then walked out the door. Half way down the street she turned around and waved at Emma with a huge smile on her face. Emma was still standing at the window and waved right back.

"I think this is going to be amazing," Regina whispered to herself as she walked towards her work.

Back at the shop Emma was still standing at the window with a giant smile plastered on her face. "I think I have a date with Regina Saturday. And I'm taking her to a diner. I am definitely in over my head."

 _ **Ending notes: Another chapter done! I'm kinda happy with the way this is going. I think next chapter is going to be Friday and mainly consist of texts between Regina and Emma. I might have Saturday morning at the end, but their date isn't going to be in the next chapter, I know that much. Anyway, much love! Please leave reviews! It makes my fingers type faster! ~NinjahMonkey**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author's Note: Another chapter! I can't believe I'm already on chapter 4! This makes me very happy! Much love to my readers! I forgot to mention that I have no one proof reading this so if you find any mistakes please message me so I can fix it :) If you didn't already notice, thoughts are in italics and I'm going to put text messages in bold. Annnnnd storytime!**_

As soon as Regina got home she threw herself on the couch and smiled. " _Today was a great day. I'm so glad things went the way they did. It's still early in this relationship. Wait. Relationship? We haven't even been on a date yet. Date! Oh yeah! I have to text Emma!"_

 **"Hi Emma. I made it home alright"**

 **"Hey Regina! I'm glad you made it :)"**

 _"A smiley face? She sends me a smiley face... Is that a good thing?"_ Regina is new to the whole casual texting. All she ever used texting for is work, she never really had a friend to text for fun. " _Maybe Emma will be my texting friend."_ Regina smiled at the thought.

 **"I'm glad I made it also Dear."**

 **"Well yeah, I guess so. I would be happy to make it home alright, even though I don't really have far to go from my work :)"** Emma smiled. She loved living above her bakery. " _Home is where the heart is, and my heart is in my bakery. Wow that was cheesy Swan. You have to do better than that, even if it is in your thoughts."_ Emma shook her head as if to clear her thoughts.

" **What do you mean? Do you live next door?"** Regina asked. She had just finished putting on her favorite silk pajamas and was going to fix herself a glass of wine, then settle in for the night.

" **Haha no I don't live next door. I live above my bakery. I own the both floors of the building. So I made the bottom to be my work space and the top to be my home space :)"**

" **Ah, that makes sense. That means you could sleep in sometimes, lucky!"**

Emma looked at the new message from Regina and laughed. **"I guess you don't sleep in a lot huh? :)"**

" **Ha! I wish I got to sleep in. The latest I sleep in till is around 5."** Regina answered.

" **Aw that sucks! :P"**

" _What is that? Is that supposed to be a face?"_ Regina tilted her phone to the side trying to understand the face. _"Ah ha! It's a face sticking it's tongue out! Does that mean Emma is making fun of me?"_

While Emma waited anxiously for Regina's reply, she grabbed a beer out of the fridge and plopped down on her bed. Emma let out a deep sigh. "Man it was a long work day. My feet are killing me. But I guess it was an alright day. I mean Regina came back." Emma smiled at the thought of Regina. "I swear this is going to fast, but it feels so natural! And I'm talking to myself, way to stay sane Swan." Emma's self monologue was interrupted with her phone beeping.

 **"I can't help that I have to be up so early! There is no need to make fun of me."**

 **"Whoa whoa Regina, I wasn't making fun of you! What gave you that impression?"** Emma texted back in confusion.

" _Not making fun of me? Then what did that face mean? I wonder if it's some sort of texting thing..."_ Regina thought. **"Well you sent me a ":P" face. Isn't that basically sticking your tongue out at me?"**

When Emma read Regina's response she died of laughter. **"Regina, that doesn't mean I was making fun of you! It's just a silly face. I send those a lot so beware. And I send these xD"**

 **"xD? What does that mean?"** "Wow there is so many things I didn't know about texting!" Regina said out loud to herself.

 **"It doesn't really have a meaning... It's just a thing. It's like a laughing face or something"**

 **"Oh well, I think I'll stick to words if you don't mind."**

 **"But words are boring! I'll get a smiley face out of you one day! Mark my words Regina Mills! xD"**

Regina laughed at Emma's text. **"Whatever you say dear. But it's getting late, and I have to get up early. You enjoy sleeping in tomorrow Emma."**

 **"Oh I will. I'm not going to wake up until 8."**

 **"Lucky! Good night Emma, sleep well."**

 **"You too Regina :)"**

Both Regina and Emma fell asleep with smiles on their faces.

The next morning Regina woke up feeling better than she ever had. It was an odd morning for her because she woke up with a huge smile on her face. She rolled out of bed and hummed her way into the shower. After have an amazing concert in the shower, Regina set to work on fixing her hair and makeup. She always prided herself on looking amazing every day.

Once Regina finished her hair, she went and got dressed and was ready for the day. She called her driver, David, to come pick her up. Regina hummed her way through breakfast, wishing she had some of Emma's delicious muffins to eat but settled for some toast and an apple. Once David got to her house, Regina almost skipped out to get into the car.

"Good morning, Miss Mills." David said to Regina as he held the door open for her.

"It is isn't?" Regina smiled at David and hopped into the car.

"What's got you so happy this morning?" David asked with a smile on his face. It has been a long time since he has seen Regina so happy.

"Oh, just a new friend." Regina replied vaguely. " _I wonder if Emma is up yet… It's only 7 and she did say she wasn't getting up till 8. Would it be to early to send her a good morning text?"_

"Well this new friend seems to make you happy." David pointed out.

"Oh yes. She does make me happy." Regina said with a grin. " _I think I'm going to text her. And if she isn't up yet then, she can just wake up and have a text from me. I hope she won't mind…"_

" **Good morning Emma!"**

" _There I sent it. No taking it back now. I just have to wait for her to respond."_ Regina thought to herself. " _Now I have to focus on work."_

Regina was in the middle of a phone call when her phone beeped indicating a message. She ignored it thinking it was only an email from a client. About twenty or so minutes later, Regina hung up the phone with a slam. "Ugh, I swear if Mr. Gold doesn't get off my tail about filing the paperwork correctly I will scream!" Regina muttered to herself. She sat down and spun around a couple of times to calm down. Then she opened up her laptop to check her emails. She looked for the new one that came in when she was on the phone, but she didn't receive and email. Confused, she picked up her phone and unlocked it. She saw that she had a new text message from one Emma Swan. Unconsciously, she smiled and opened it.

" **Good morning Regina! Well I guess now it's closer to afternoon**. **I took your advice and slept in. I hope you slept well last night! I know you are busy today so I don't expect you to answer back :) Have an awesome day Regina! Kick butt at your job or something xD"**

Regina laughed at Emma's weirdness. She quickly replied **"I did sleep well last night, thanks for asking. Yes today is going to be a very busy one, I'm just about to go into a very boring meeting. Don't tell anyone but I really want to skip it."** Before Regina even thought about it, she hit send. _"Did I really just say that I wanted to skip a meeting? Emma is going to think you are a slacker! Idiot!"_

Around the corner at the bakery, Emma's phone beeped. She took it out and looked at Regina's message. She laughed at Regina's obvious dislike of meetings and started to text back. **"I bet those things get really boring huh? I don't think I could sit through one meeting :P you must have awesome patience"**

" **Well I do suppose I have, as you say 'awesome patience'. But I really must go now, the meeting is about to start. Text you later?"**

" **I'll be here :) good luck in your meeting! Don't die!"**

Regina laughed, **"I'll try not to dear."**

Emma smiled and went back to work with a happy spring in her step.

 _ **Ending notes: I'm going to end it there. I'm about to fall asleep on my keyboard. I hope you guys like the way this is going. I'm just sorta going where my fingers takes me :) I'm going to be busy tomorrow so I probably won't be able to get the next chapter up, but I will do my best. Much love! Your reviews have my fingers flying across the keyboard! Please keep reviewing! ~NinjahMonkey**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Author's notes: Hey guys! Chapter five! You have no idea how happy this makes me! Much love to my readers! Much much love :) annnnnnnd storytime!**_

Regina sat in her meeting and was constantly checking her watch for the time. _"I wonder what Emma is doing right now... Probably making something delicious. I wish I was with her, instead I'm in this stupid meeting."_ Regina casually looked around at all the people in the meeting and was pleased to see that they were giving the speaker their full attention. _"Good,"_ thought Regina, " _that means no one will notice if I slip my phone out to send a quick text."_

 **"Why am I being forced to sit through a very dull meeting?"** Regina quickly hit send, she sat back and tried to pay attention to the speaker.

Emma was finishing up a batch of chocolate muffins when her phone beeped. " _Who is texting me at this time?"_ Emma thought in confusion. She pulled her phone out of her back pocket and smiled because Regina had texted her.

 **"I'm sorry you have to sit in a dull meeting. I'll send you a pic of a muffin to make you feel better :)"** Emma snapped a picture of her freshly made muffins and sent it to Regina.

Regina's phone vibrated in her lap. She smiled, but quickly pulled her face back into 'professional mode'. She pulled out her phone and read Emma's text. _"Aw I want a muffin! Those look delicious. It's so not fair she gets to be there while I'm here... Ugh meetings"_

 **"That looks delicious dear. But how is a muffin supposed to cheer me up?"**

 **"I don't know. I guess its muffin much of a picker upper."** Emma laughed at the obvious bad joke.

Regina almost laughed at Emma stupid joke, but she caught herself right before it came out. **"Really dear? A bad joke? That's how you cheer me up?"**

 **"Uh, yeah?"**

Regina smirked, **"well you achieved your goal. I almost laughed in the middle of my meeting!"**

 **"Haha good :) those stuffy old lawyers need to learn how to laugh."**

 **"Are you calling me a stuffy old lawyer?"** Regina asked with a smile. _"These people are most definitely stuffy old lawyers. Emma has such a way with words."_

 **"Hm, well I hope you aren't stuffy, you definitely aren't old, but you are a lawyer :)"**

 **"Don't hurt yourself with all that thinking dear."** Regina hit send and smirked at her come back.

Emma paused with her mouth hanging open once she read Regina's text. _"She is a sassy little thing isn't she."_

 **"Well I could go not think by myself... Leave you all alone in that horrible meeting..."**

 **"Don't you dare Emma!"**

 **"What are you gonna do to stop me?"** Emma grinned. " _I'm totally winning this."_

 **"You have no idea what I'm capable of."** Regina smirked. " _Try an beat that Emma!"_

 _"Is she saying what I think she is saying? Or is my mind, being the gutter it is, going to the wrong place..."_

 _"_ **You're right. I don't, but I would like to know :)"**

 _"Is she flirting with me? Not that I would mind if she was..."_ Then Regina realized that it was oddly quiet. She looked up and saw every single person staring at her. She blushed then coughed and said "sorry I had to take care of some urgent emails. Please carry on."

"Miss Mills, the meeting is over. We are waiting for your dismissal."

"Oh, well then dismissed." Regina said trying to sound some what professional after texting through the whole meeting. " _Emma Swan is going to get me into trouble. I just know it."_

Regina went back to her office and began to work.

While Regina was working, Emma was waiting for her return text. _"Did I go too far? That didn't seem that bad... Should I text her again? Brush it off as a joke?"_ Emma's head was with war with itself. It was moving a mile a minute trying to make a decision on what to do. Finally Emma came to the conclusion to let Regina answer and not to bother her. _"Back to work I guess."_

* * *

Regina got home and collapsed on her couch. "Today was a long one." She said to herself. "I need some wine." She walked over to fix her a glass of wine and saw a sticky note on her fridge. 'Reminder! Date with Emma!' Regina smiled fondly at the thought of Emma. "I'm so glad I ran into that bakery." The more Regina thought over the few times she talked with Emma the more her smile grew. She fixed her glass of wine and went to sit in her study to reply to a few emails before going to bed.

Once she got into her study, Regina pulled out her phone and checked to see if Emma texted her. _"Funny,_ Regina thought, _"Emma normally texts right back."_ Regina then opened up the conversation to see what was last sent. "Oh! I'm the one that didn't answer!" Regina quickly typed out a message to send to Emma.

" **I'm so sorry I never answered! I just got caught up in work."**

Regina sent the message and hoped Emma would understand. She nervously waited for Emma's reply. As soon as her phone light up with a message Regina lunged for the phone to read the new message.

" **It's cool :) I totally understand."**

" **Good. I was worried you would be mad."**

" **Nah :P I don't expect an immediate text back to everything**."

Regina smiled at Emma's laid back attitude. **"That's a relief."**

" **Yep :) so Regina. I have a question."**

Regina read the text with a frown. _"That sounds serious. How did we go from laid back to serious? Where is she going with this…? Should I be worried. Text her back and find out idiot!"_

" **Yes dear?"**

" **What is your favorite color?"** Emma smiled at her ridiculously simple question. _"I bet Regina thought it was going to be serious."_

" _Really!"_ Thought Regina. _"That is her question! How childish is she?"_

" **Really dear? You ask me that?"**

" _Ha! She totally thought it was going to be serious."_

" **Yes really! I said that I wanted to know more about you! And that is the best question to start with! Here I will help you out, my favorite color is yellow or red. It's depending on the day."**

" **I guess that's good to know. And if you must know, my favorite color is black or a deep purple."**

" **Black or deep purple. That totally suits you :)"**

 _ **Ending notes: We have reached the end of the chapter! I'm sorta leaving it off like that because of the way I want to write the next morning. Just think that Emma and Regina kept texting about their favorite things and stuff. Much love to my readers! Pretty please with a cherry on top review! I would love some constructive criticism is anyone had any! Feedback is the best way to make the story better! Much much much love ~NinjahMonkey**_


	6. Chapter 6

**_Author's Notes: Hey guys! Sorry the update took so long, my computer was being weird! Anyway, as per request of chocolatemusiclove I am going to try to make the chapters longer. No promises! I'm just going to try and see how it goes. Annnnnnd storytime_**

Emma woke up the next morning with a stupid grin on her face and her phone in hand. She and Regina texted until the early hours in the morning just getting to know one another. Asking the normal twenty questions, like favorite food, favorite movie and so on.

Emma jumped out of the bed excited about the day. "Today is my date with Regina!" Emma practically screamed. She did a little happy dance and 'danced' her way to the shower.

After taking the world's shortest shower, Emma was standing in her bedroom with clothes surrounding her. "I have nothing to wear!" she whispered to herself. Emma had gone through her entire closet looking for the right thing to wear. "I'm going to a diner with a big fancy lawyer. What am I supposed to wear? Uhhhhh…" Emma stared at her clothes for a few more minutes before making the decision to wear her jeans and a button up shirt, and of course wear her leather jacket. "I hope this will be alright." She said to herself as she walked to her kitchen to fix some coffee.

Unbeknownst to Emma, Regina was having the exact same problem at her house. _"_ _We are going to a diner. But what type of clothing do you wear to a diner!? I can't wear one of my suits. A dress would be too fancy. Or would it? Ugh this isn't how I wanted my morning to go! Maybe I'll just text Emma and ask her what to wear…."_

 **"** **Good morning Emma."**

Emma was just pouring her coffee when her phone beeped. _"_ _Ooo! I hope it's Regina!"_ Emma read the message from Regina and smiled. _"_ _It's amazing how a simple good morning text from her really makes me happy. It's kinda scary too…"_

 **"** **Good morning :)"**

 **"** **So I was wondering…"**

 **"** **Yes?"**

 **"** **Well, today is our date and I was wondering what the dress code is…?"**

Emma laughed, **"** **Regina, we are just going to a diner for lunch. Just dress casual. Though I'm sure you will look great in anything ;)"**

Regina blushed at the complement. **"** **Thank you dear."** _"_ _Casual? What is casual? I never do casual."_ Regina walked into her closet and started to look for something casual. Almost everything was thrown to the floor after being rejected. Pants, shirts, dresses littered Regina's closet floor. "Ugh! Why can't I find anything to wear?!" Regina shouted in frustration.

After a small temper tantrum, Regina finally found a pair of black pants that wasn't to fancy. "Finally! Something a little bit casual!" She pulled on the pants and put on a black shirt and a red vest. She looked at herself in the mirror and approved that is was casual but still looked good.

Dressed and ready to go, Regina walked into her study to check a few emails before she left. As she sat down to open up her laptop, her phone beeped. _"_ _A text from Emma?"_ She thought hopefully.

 **"** **Hey Regina! If you don't mind too much, would you be game to come a little earlier?"**

 **"** **A little earlier? As in how much earlier?"**

 **"** **Do you think you could be here in like 30 mins?"**

 **"** **30 minutes. I can do that."**

 **"** **Awesome :) see you soon!"**

Knowing that she lived about 30 minutes away from the bakery, Regina did a quick clothing check and was out the door.

Almost exactly 30 minutes later, Regina was pulling up to the bakery. Emma was outside at one of the tables. "Looking for someone dear?" Regina asked with a smile.

Emma looked at Regina and smiled. "Hey! You're here!"

"Of course I'm here. I am a very punctual person." Regina said with a serious tone. "Why wouldn't I be here?"

"Oh no reason. How about we get going?" Emma asked with a small smile.

"Sure. Do we need to walk or are we driving?"

Emma gave Regina a once over and nodded to herself. "I think we need to drive. Those heels look like hell to walk in."

Regina laughed, "They can be if you are not used to them. I wear them almost every day."

Emma gave a low whistle, "Daaang. I don't think I could stand one day in those things. Anyway, my car is just around here." Emma held out her arm to point around the corner. Regina walked around the corner and saw two vehicles. One was a bright yellow bug and it looked like a death trap on wheels, the other was a beautiful motorcycle. _"_ _I hope the motorcycle is Emma's."_ Regina thought to herself.

As they got closer, Emma pulled out two sets of keys. "So, I will let you choose which to take. My bug or my bike." Emma smiled at the way Regina's eyes lit up as she glanced over at the bike.

"I think, I would like to ride on the bike." Regina said with a little bit of shyness.

Emma smiled at her choice. "Then step right over here." Emma walked over to the bike and climbed on. She put the keys in ignition and turned it on, then she pushed down on a petal and the bike roared to life. "Doesn't she sound beautiful?" Emma asked with a smile.

"She?" Regina asked.

"Yep, this is my baby. Her name is Artemis." Emma smiled proudly.

"Why Artemis?"

"Well when I was in one of the homes, there was this book on Greek mythology. I decided to read it, and I found the page on Artemis. Well she is like the goddess of the hunt, that really didn't interest me. But for some reason I kept on reading. Then I came across this one little fact about her. She can be known as the protector of young children. Once I read that she protected young kids, I immediately liked her. After that, I loved the name, so I named my bike Artemis."

"So you believe in Greek gods?"

"Oh! No. It just stuck with me I guess." Emma smiled, "Well lets hit the road! Hop on up, just be careful of the metal it can get hot. Just put your legs here and you should be fine."

Regina cautiously climbed onto the bike. _"_ _Maybe this wasn't the best decision."_ Regina put her arms around Emma and held on tight.

"Oh! I almost forgot!" Emma reached around to one of the side of the bike where there was a bag hidden on the ground. Emma pulled out a solid black helmet. "Safety first." She handed the helmet to Regina, then helped her put it on.

"Where is yours?" Regina asked with concern.

"Well I only have one, but I'll drive slow and it's just a couple of blocks. No sweat." Emma smiled to reassure Regina before slowly walking the bike out to the end of the alley. Soon Emma was driving down the road while listening to Regina scream with excitement.

"This is amazing!" Regina screamed. She laughed and pulled Emma closer to her. Soon the ride was over as Emma pulled the bike into a parking place at a diner called Granny's Diner. _"_ _How original."_ Thought Regina.

"I take it from the laughing and the screaming that you enjoyed the ride?" Emma said with a big smile.

"Yes! It was so amazing!"

"Well, one day I will have to take you out on an actual ride."

"I would love that." Regina smiled at Emma and Emma smiled back.

Emma cleared her throat and then said "Well here is the diner. Come on in." Emma started walking into the diner. As soon as she walked in, and voice screamed "EMMA!" Emma laughed and was soon attacked by a woman. _"_ _What is this? Who is that? Why is she hanging all over Emma?! She needs to put some clothes on!"_ Regina thought.

Emma laughed, "Hey Ruby. Long time no see huh?"

"Emma Swan! Don't come in here and joke around! I haven't seen you in months!" Ruby said.

"Well I've been busy with my bakery, anyway Ruby this is Regina, Regina this is Ruby." Emma introduced.

"Hi! I'm Ruby, like Ems here said. Welcome to my diner!"

"Pleasure." Regina said less than enthusiastically.

"Ruby, Regina is my date for today so I want the best seat in the house and you know which one I'm talking about." Emma said very seriously.

"Emma, you know that booth is practically yours. You sit in it every time you come here, you practically have your name scratched into it." Ruby said while laughing. Emma blushed and looked down. "Oh my god! You do have your name scratched into it! You are so weird! Go and sit down." Ruby laughed all the way into the kitchen.

"Jerk." Emma whispered "Anyway," Emma looked at Regina, "right this way." Emma led Regina to the back of the diner to a booth that sat right next to the window. "I hope this is alright with you?" Emma asked.

"Oh. This is fine dear." Regina paused, then asked "do you really have your name scratched into this booth?"

Emma laughed then switched sides and told Regina to move over. She took Regina's hand and put it to the bottom of the booth and moved her hand over some ridges. "That is my name."

"How did you get it under there?" Regina asked.

"Well I crawled under there when Ruby was in the kitchen. It was easy enough getting down there, the hard part was getting back up."

Regina laughed. "You are something else, you know that?"

"Hmm, is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

"Good. It's definitely a good thing." Regina said with a smile.

"Cool! Alright food time! I am starving!"

"What is good?"

"Well everything really. But I love the grilled cheese." Emma smiled, "it's my favorite." Regina glanced over the menu as Ruby was walking over.

"Alright ladies, what can I get you to drink?" Ruby asked.

"You know what I want." Emma said.

"I will have a water please." Regina said.

"I will be right back with those." Ruby said with a smile.

Because Emma knew what she wanted, it gave her time to look at Regina. _"_ _Wow. Regina is really beautiful. Swan! You didn't tell her she looked great! Idiot!"_

"Hey Regina," Emma said.

Regina looked up from the menu, "Yes?"

"You look beautiful." Emma said very seriously.

Regina blushed, "Thank you dear, you look pretty great yourself."

Emma smiled, "Thanks."

Regina smiled back, then looked back down at the menu. _"_ _Oh god. I totally just blushed like a teenager with a crush! I am not a teenager with a crush! I am a grown woman!"_

Soon Ruby came back with their drinks. "One water and one hot chocolate with whip cream and cinnamon. You guys ready to order?"

"I want the grilled cheese with fries." Emma said.

"Of course you do." Ruby said. "And for you Regina?"

"I would like the chicken salad please." Regina said as she closed the menu.

"I will get right on that." Ruby said with a smile.

"Thanks Rubes." Emma said. Once Ruby was gone, Emma turned and looked at Regina with a goofy grin on her face.

"What's that look for?" Regina asked.

"Oh nothing." Emma said with a mischievous smile. "I was just wondering…"

"Wondering what?"

"I was wondering if you are busy after this?"

"Oh. Well I have a few meetings but I can call and have them moved, why?" Regain asked.

"Well, normally after I eat here, I go get this amazing ice cream. It's like tradition, so you have to come."

Regina smiled, "Well I can't break tradition can I?"

"Nope."

Soon the food came, and just as Emma promised, it was delicious. The conversation flowed like Emma and Regina were old friends, moving from one subject to the next. The pauses between topics weren't awkward like it is on normal first dates, they just seemed natural to the two ladies. Once all the food was gone, Emma slouched down and closed her eyes then said "man, I haven't eaten that well in a while."

Regina laughed, "very graceful dear."

Emma opened up one eye and looked at Regina, "thanks." Emma closed her eye back and just sat. Regina just smiled at Emma. _"_ _She looks beautiful just sitting there. I could look at her all day."_

 ** _Ending notes: So I will do the ice cream thing in the next chapter! Much love to my readers! Again sorry for the wait! I think I will be able to update like twice a week? Maybe more… I really need to set up like a schedule to do this. Anyway, much much love to the readers! Reviews make me happy! Much love even if you don't review. ~NinjahMonkey_**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Author's Notes: Chapter 7! Moving right along :) Thanks so much for the reviews guys! It makes me super happy when I get an email that says there has been a review! Anyway, I'm kinda stuck at where to end it, you guys choose at what point should I end it. Review with what you want and I will see which one I like best. Much love! Annnnnnd storytime!**_

Once Emma woke up from her food coma, she called Ruby over to get the bill. Regina insisted on paying but Emma said that she asked Regina on the date which meant that she was paying. Regina huffed but let Emma pay for the meal. Emma smiled at Regina's behavior. "Alright, lets head outside."

"Ok I need to make those calls."

"Alight, I will meet you out there. I'm going to say bye to Ruby."

"Don't take to long."

"I won't." Emma smiled as Regina walked outside.

"Bye Rubes!" Emma shouted in the general direction of the kitchen.

"Bye Ems! You best come back here soon! And bring your hot date too!" Ruby shouted back.

Emma laughed and shouted back, "will do! See you later!" She walked out of the diner and moved towards her bike.

Emma leaned back on her motorcycle and watched as Regina made the calls to move her meetings to a later time and just smiled. _"I really think I could watch this woman all day. Even when she is talking on the phone she is beautiful. Wow Swan, you are such a sap."_

"What is that smile for?" Regina asked.

"You are just so beautiful."

Regina blushed, "Thank you." Regina smiled up at Emma, "You are beautiful too." _"Where did you come from Emma? You are just… I don't even have a word for it."_

After a few moments of shy smiles, Emma cleared her throat and said, "well I promised you some ice cream!" Emma handed Regina the helmet and started up the bike. Regina put on the helmet and slide on to the back and hugged Emma from behind. Just like the first ride, Regina laughed the whole way to the little ice cream shop.

After they ordered their ice cream, Emma and Regina went outside. They sat at one of the tables and watched the cars go by. Emma slowly reached over and grabbed Regina's hand and intertwined their fingers. Regina smiled at the simplicity of everything. _"This is perfect. Who knew ice cream and watching cars drive by would be so peaceful?"_ Regina thought. She looked over at Emma and smiled, Emma had ice cream all over her face. Regina laughed and let go of Emma's hand and reached over and pulled Emma's face to her and took a napkin and whipped her face clean. All the while Emma was staring into Regina's eyes.

When Regina looked up from Emma's cheeks to her eye, she gasped. Emma's eyes were staring right into her. Emma whispered, "Regina."

Regina shakily answered back, "yes?"

"I'm going to kiss you now."

Regina just nodded. Emma leaned forward and barely brushed her lips against Regina's. Regina closed her eyes, and moved a little closer to Emma. Emma brought her hand up and cupped Regina's cheek, and pulled Regina into a deep kiss. Regina kissed back, but all too soon Emma pulled back and rested her head on Regina's forehead.

Regina and Emma had their eyes closed as they took in what just happened. Slowly they both opened their eyes and looked at each other. Emma just smiled at Regina, and Regina just smiled back. They sat there for a minute just smiling at each other, before Emma sat back and said "come on, I will take you back to the bakery."

Emma stood up and held out her hand, Regina grabbed it and stood up. They took their bowls back inside and said thanks to the owner before heading out to the bike. On the way back Regina wasn't laughing, she had her head resting up against Emma's back. She had her eyes closed and was smiling. _"That was perfect. Just perfect. Everything about today was perfect."_

When they got back to the bakery, Emma pulled her bike into the alley beside the bakery to park. She took the helmet off Regina and put it back beside the back, then turned around and smiled at Regina. They started walking back to the front and Emma took Regina's hand again. Regina looked over at Emma and smiled.

After the short walk to the front of the shop, Emma walked Regina over to her car. "So today was fun."

"Fun? I think it was much better than fun." Regina said with a smile.

Emma laughed, "Yeah maybe. Anyway, do you uh, maybe want to, you know, go out with me again? Sometime?"

"I would love that Emma."

"Awesome! Text me when you get home and we will set it up."

"Ok dear." Regina moved close to Emma and asked, "do I get a goodbye kiss?"

Emma smiled and moved her head close to Regina's. She brushed her lips across Regina's and kissed her cheek. "There you go." She said with a smirk.

"Not what I meant." Regina muttered.

"You have to come out with me again if you want more."

"Fine."

"Text me later ok?"

"Yes dear."

Emma moved around Regina and opened her car door for her. Regina walked over to her car and slid in. Emma closed the door with a smile. Regina rolled down the window, "Bye Emma. Thanks for today, I had a wonderful time."

"So did I. Now get out of here before I make you stay forever."

" _I don't think I would mind if you made me stay forever."_ Regina thought. Instead of saying that she smiled and rolled the window back up and drove away.

Emma stayed in the street until she couldn't see Regina's car anymore. She basically skipped her way into the shop and up the stairs to her apartment and flopped down on the couch. "Wow, that was, just wow. I can't believe I kissed her! On the first date! I must be crazy. But Regina didn't seem to mind…"

Once Regina got home, she did the exact same thing as Emma. She went straight to the couch and layed down with a huge smile. She sighed, "Perfect. Today was perfect. No other word really can describe today except perfect." Regina smiled, "From the diner to the ice cream, and the kiss! Oh goodness that kiss." Regina sighed again. "I normally wouldn't kiss on the first date but it was just perfect! All because of some ice cream. I will never look at ice cream the same way again. Then that little devil's goodbye kiss. I wouldn't even call that a kiss! But it was exactly an Emma thing to do. Oh! I need to text her!"

" **Hey Emma."**

Emma was in the middle of replaying the date in her head when her phone beeped. _"Oh that must be Regina!"_

" **Hey Regina! :)"**

" **So, I made it home."**

" **Good :)"**

" **So, do you want to set up the next date?"**

" **Oh yeah! Sure :) I was thinking maybe a movie or something?"**

" **A movie?"**

" **Yeah. We could go watch a horror movie and I would hold your hand when you got scared ;)"**

" **Ha more like I would have to hold your hand when YOU got scared."**

" **I don't scare easily."**

" **Mmhmm sure."**

" **I don't!"**

" **What ever you say dear."** Regina laughed at Emma's childness.

" **It's true :P anyway, movie? Let's say next Friday?"**

" **I don't know. I normally don't do movies."**

" **I'll drive Artemis."**

" **Very tempting…"** _"I did love riding that bike…"_ Regina thought.

" **I'll let you pick the movie!"**

" **I guess we are going to the movies."**

" **Yay!"** _ **"**_ _She totally loved the bike ride. I bet I will be driving her a lot more."_

Regina just shook her head and smiled. _"I swear Emma is going to have me wrapped around her finger, and I'll probably be wrapped around hers."_ Regina smiled at the thought of having Emma. _"I really hope this goes somewhere."_

" **You are silly. I'm going to get my shower, so I will text you in a little bit."**

Emma froze. _"Regina… shower… naked… holy… shit…"_ Emma sat, frozen in her thoughts for about five minutes before shaking herself out of the daze. "Jeez one simple sentence and I space for five minutes. Pull it together Swan!" Emma said to herself. While Regina was in the shower, Emma went and took a quick two second shower and went back to the kitchen to get herself a beer. She grabbed her phone and went to her room to watch some tv and wait for Regina to text her.

After a long shower, Regina went and put on her favorite pjs and layed down on her bed. She stared up at the ceiling for a while and just thought. _"Emma… is wonderful. I've only known her for a short while but she is so wonderful. I think I could love her."_ Regina sat up quickly with that thought. "I think I could love her." She said out loud. "If I keep dating Emma, I could love her." She smiled at the thought and laid back down while laughing. She sat up again, "Where is my phone?" Regina got up and went and got her phone.

" **Hey Emma?"**

Emma's phone beeped and she almost jumped out of her skin. "Jeez I almost had a heart attack."

" **Hey Regina?"**

" **What are we?"**

" **What do you mean?"**

" **Well you took me out on a date, and we set another one up, so are we dating?"**

" **I guess so."**

" **So, if we are dating does that make me your girlfriend?"**

" **Do you want to be?"** _"Please say yes, please say yes!"_

" **I think, I would like to be."**

"YESSS!" Emma screamed.

" **Regina Mills."**

" **Yes?"**

" **Will you be my girlfriend?"**

" **I would love that."**

" **I would love it too."**

Both Emma and Regina, smiled at their phones. _"I now have a girlfriend."_ Thought Regina. _"I, Regina MIlls, have a girlfriend."_ She smiled.

Emma was jumping around in her room and repeating "I have a girlfriend!" over and over. She was laughing the whole time. After one too many spins, she fell onto the bed and grabbed her phone to text Regina.

" **Hiya girlfriend!"**

Regina laughed, **"Hello Emma."**

" **Aw Reginaaa! You are supposed to say 'hi girlfriend' back!"**

" **Sorry dear. Hi girlfriend. Better?"**

" **:) much"**

" **Well dear, after this long amazing day, I'm going to bed. I have some meetings to take care of tomorrow."**

" **Ah yes the very boring meetings. Are you going to text me during them?"**

" _I wish."_ Regina thought. **"No, I'm afraid I have to pay attention to these. The clients are not going to be very happy I moved their meeting times."**

" **Oh, I'm sorry for messing up your schedule."**

" **I'm not."**

Emma laughed, **" :D i'm not really either."**

" **Well, goodnight Emma. Talk to you tomorrow?"**

" **Goodnight Regina! And yeah, text me anytime :)"**

" **Even when I get up?"**

" **Uh, maybe not that early, but you totally can later!"**

Regina laughed, **"Alright dear, night."**

" **Night Regina, sweet dreams!"** Emma smiled. "Today was an awesome day." Emma said as she closed her eyes for sleep.

 _ **Ending notes: So how was the second part of the date? Did you like it? I had a lot of fun writing it :) anyway, the ending! Give me some suggestions on where to end it! And gamilton! No, Regina didn't catch the text. I wanted her to be a new texter, so that means she doesn't really know how to interpret texts yet. And about Cora, I didn't say where she was now, but I don't think I'm going to have her dead, sorry! And much much love to my readers! You guys keep me writing! ~NinjahMonkey**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Author's Note: Hey guys! I am so so sorry I took this long to update! I went on vacation and just could not find the time to write, and I totally spaced on mentioning it. So to make it up to you guys I'm going to try to do three updates this week. Maybe… Hopefully… I will try my best! Annnnd storytime!**_

Regina's week has been hell. Her meetings got longer. The clients got snappier. Everything was just stressful. The only thing keep Regina sane was her texts to Emma. Without Emma, the past week would have been totally different for Regina.

 _"I think if I didn't have Emma I would have been arrested for murder."_ Regina thought while relaxing on her couch. _"So glad the week is over! I get to move on to happier things."_ Regina smiled. _"My date with Emma is tomorrow! Oh I can't wait! I hope she does the cheesy arm move. Oh god, I have reverted back to a teenager!"_ Regina took out her phone.

 **"You!"**

Emma's phone beeped. She saw it was from Regina and smiled. When she read the text she frowned.

 **"Uh me?"**

 **"Yes you! You are making me act like a teenager!"**

Emma laughed, **"Is that it? You're acting like a teenager?"**

 **"Isn't that enough?"**

 **"Enough for what? Personally I think that you are adorable, even if you are acting like a teenager :)"**

Regina blushed. _"I swear she always knows what to say!"_

 **"Oh well, alright then."**

 **"Was that all you needed?"**

 **"Well, it was a spur of the moment text."**

 **"Oh so I don't even get a thoughtful one! Oh how you wound me woman!"**

Regina rolled her eyes, **"You are such an idiot."**

 **"Buuut I'm your idiot :)"**

 **"Yes, I guess you are."**

 **"Awesome! So have you decided on a movie?"**

 _"Ugh movies. I can't stand the stupid movie theaters."_ Thought Regina, **"Not really, I'm just going to pick one when we get there."**

 **"Being spontaneous?"**

 **"You could say that."**

 **"I like it :)"**

 **"Maybe I'll be spontaneous more often?"**

Emma stared at her phone. _"Is... She flirting? With me? Nah not Regina... But that does sound like flirting..."_

 **"Oh really?"**

 **"Mmhmm, you seem to like it so much."**

 **"It's different :) but a good different"**

 **"Well then, I will try to be more spontaneous."**

 **"You know, if you added a smiley it would be so so so much better."**

Regina smiled, **"I told you, I don't do smileys. Sorry to disappoint."**

 **"I will get a smiley out of you!"**

 **"You can try dear."**

 **"And I will. So whatcha up to?"**

 **"Trying to relax after a long day."** Regina sighed, _"I could really go for a neck massage. I wonder if Emma would give me one if I ask..."_

 **"Ah, I totally get you. After a long day, I always get a beer and just put my feet up and watch a movie."**

 **"I do something similar. I fix a glass of wine and listen to music with my feet up."**

 **"I guess that's good too :) but you know the best way to relax?"**

 **"What?"**

 **"A nice neck massage."**

Regina laughed, _"Oh Emma you are amazing."_

 **"I agree with you completely. A few minutes ago I was wishing for one."**

 **"One day I will give you my world famous neck massage. You will be putty in my hands :)"**

 **"That sound wonderful. I can't wait."**

Emma yawned. She stretched her arms and looked at the clock. _"Jeez it's past midnight. I can talk to Regina for hours and not even notice it. Crazy."_

 **"Hey Regina, check the time."**

Regina was confused at the text, but then she looked at the clock on her wall and gasped. _"Wow, we have been talking for hours! I could lose myself in this woman.'_

 **"It is pretty late."**

 **"Yeah. I need my beauty sleep, I have this lady friend to impress tomorrow ;)"**

 **"Oh and who might this 'lady friend' be?"**

 **"I guess you will have to wait for tomorrow, or later today, to find out."**

 **"I guess so. Goodnight Emma."**

 **"Goodnight Regina :) see you tomorrow."**

Regina woke up slowly. She had another great night. _"I haven't sleep this well in forever."_ She smiled, _"It's all because of one person."_ Regina sat up and stretched. _"Today is going to be great! Except for the movie part. I hate movies! And the gross theaters, always so dirty. Ick."_ Regina frowned. _"Oh well, I will just have to suffer through."_ With that thought in mind Regina got up out of bed and started to get ready for the day.

The day dragged on as the women waited for the movie time. Both were anxious to see each other, all day they were glancing at the clock to check to see if more than a few seconds had passed since the last time they looked up. Finally after what seemed like forever, Emma heard a knock on her door. She smiled and ran over to the door and flung it open. There stood the most beautiful woman in Emma's eyes, Regina. "Wow."

Regina smiled, "Hello dear."

Emma stood with her mouth open, _"How does this woman look so amazing in a simple pair of jeans? She is a goddess."_

Regina cleared her throat, "Um, Emma?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you just going to stare at me all night?"

Emma shook her head to get out of her Regina induced daze, "I totally could. Regina you are so beautiful."

Regina blushed, "Thank you dear. You are pretty beautiful yourself."

After a few moments of just staring and smiling at each other, Emma moved to get her coat. "You ready to go?"

"Yes, to be honest I've been ready all day."

Emma laughed, "Me too." Emma grabbed her keys out and started to move out the door. As she passed Regina in the doorway she gave her a quick kiss and took Regina's hand and started walking towards the car. "Alright even though I already know the answer, car or bike?"

"I'm a little fond of Artemis."

Emma smirked, "I think more than a little but Artemis it is!" Emma gave Regina the helmet and started up the bike. She swung her leg over the bike and sat down, then reached her hand over to Regina to help her on. "Watch the metal, and hold on." As soon as Regina sat down and wove her arms around Emma's middle, Emma hit the gas and speed off.

 _ **Ending notes: I know this one is short, and I really am going to make the next one longer! Promise! And shout out to chocolatemusiclove, thanks so much the review saying that you miss me! It really makes me happy to hear that people want more of my writing! You're the best! Your reviews are awesome! Everyones reviews are awesome! Love you guys! Much much much love! ~NinjahMonkey**_


	9. Chapter 9

Once Emma and Regina got to the movies theater, Emma became a huge ball of excitement. "I love the movies! When I was a kid, I remember sneaking into movies and just being in awe of the huge screen. Man I could watch movies all day!" Emma smiled as she looked at the building.

Regina smiled at Emma childlike behavior. "Well do you want to go in or stand out here all night and freeze to death?"

"Oh! Sorry. Yeah." Emma smiled bashfully at Regina and then pulled her up to the ticket booth. "So what do you want to watch?'/p

"I really don't care. You choose dear."

"It's supposed to be your pick!"

"Regina rolled her eyes, "I honestly don't care."

"Emma sighed, "Fine, I'll pick." She looked up at all the movies advertisements, as her eyes landed in a movie a smirk slowly appeared on her face. "This is the perfect movie. Regina is going to love it! At least I hope she is..." Emma turned to Regina and said "Alright you go get the popcorn and the Swedish Fish and I'll get the movie tickets."

"So you've finally decided, huh?"

"Yep, and you're gonna love it!" Emma smiled.

"Regina chuckled at her enthusiasm, " alright Dear, I'll go get the popcorn."

"And Swedish Fish!"

"Do you really need both?"

"Yes! They are both part of the movie experience! You have to get both!:

"Fine, I'll get both. But only because you're cute." Regina winked and walked inside to buy the snacks.

Emma stood there watching Regina walk inside. She couldn't take her eyes off Regina's backside. It was just perfect. Once Regina was out of sight, Emma moved to get the tickets.

Once both the women were settled in the movies, Emma opened her Swedish Fish and began popping them in her mouth by the handful.

"If you keep eating them like that, there won't be any left for the movie." Said Regina.

"But they are so good!" Wined Emma.

Regina laughed. "You are most definitely adorable."

Emma blushed and mumbled, "am not."

The lights were dimmed and the opening began to play. "So what movie are we going to watch?"

"Well, it is a special showing of one of my favorite movies..."

"Which is...?"

"Phantom of The Opera."

"Isn't that a Broadway musical?"

"It is, but they made a movie out of it, and I'm such a geek for musicals. I'm sorry if you don't like it, we could always leave. Maybe go somewhere else, like I don't know a walk or"

"Emma!"

"What?"

"Calm down. I love musicals too. But my favorite is Wicked." Regina smiled. "But Phantom does come in a close second."

Emma sighed, "Man that's a relief. I like Wicked too, but there is no way it beats Phantom!"

At Emma's, rather loud comment, a rude "shhh!" came from behind the two ladies. Emma turned around and glared at the man and was about to say something, "Just leave it Darling, we were being a little loud. Let's just enjoy the movie ok?"

Emma huffed, "fine. But if that rude jerk does anything else, I'll take him outside and teach him a lesson."

Regina chuckled a little bit, "of course you will Dear."

Once the movie was over, Emma and Regina walked out of the movie theater hand in hand. Emma was quietly humming emMusic of The Night/em and Regina was basking in the peaceful bubble they had found themselves in. Emma turned to Regina and smiled.

Regina smiled back, "yes?"

"I was just thinking.."

"About?"

"How I don't want this to be over." Emma blushed and looked down.

Regina bit her lip and blushed along with her. "I was thinking the same thing."

Emma looked up at Regina through her eyelashes, "Well, uh we could go back to my place and watch another movie? I could whip us up a few cookies and we could just hang out."

Regina smiled softly, "that sounds wonderful."

They got back to the bakery, and Emma parked Artemis in the alley and took Regina's hand and walked around front to the door. Emma fished her keys out of her pocket and unlocked the door. She lead Regina up the stairs to her apartment.

"Uh do you want something to drink? I've got water, juice, milk, beer, oh and a bottle of wine."

"I think water will be alright for now."

"Mkay, just uh make yourself at home or something." Emma turned and walked into the kitchen and fixed Regina's water and some apple juice for herself. As she walked back into the living room where she left Regina, she tried to calm her nerves, but as soon as she saw Regina sitting on her couch with her head back and eyes closed, her heart took off a million miles per minute. " _gods she is beautiful._ "

"Well thank you Dear."

"Oh crap did I say that out loud?"

Regina laughed, "yes you did."

"Well the most beautiful woman in the world is sitting in my living room, my brain isn't function quite right at the moment." Emma said with a shrug.

Regina gasped, "you think I'm the most beautiful woman in the world?"

Emma smiled, "Well yeah. I mean have you seen yourself? You are amazing Regina! And not just physically, you are smart and funny and uh yeah, I'll just stop rambling now. I do that when I'm nervous you know? I never seem to be able to stop..."

"Emma." Regina whispered.

"Uh yes?"

"Thank you."

"Anytime." Emma smiled. "So movie! I have a lot of movies, I'm kinda a movie geek too."

"I think I will trust your judgment on which one to watch."

"Ummm, how about we go classic but stick with musicals, and watch Grease?"

"Grease? I don't think I've seen that one."

"Well Miss Mills, you are in for a treat. You can start it while I whip up those cookies I promised, it will take me twenty minutes." Emma smiled at Regina and moved to put the DVD in the player.

"Well alright, just hurry. I don't want to be by myself on this date. I was just starting to enjoy the company."

"Twenty minutes! You won't regret it. I'm the best at making cookies. Oh! You aren't allergic to anything are you? I don't want to kill you when I'm having such a good time."

Regina laughed, " no Dear, I'm not allergic to anything. Now hurry up!"

"Alright alright! I'm going! Bossy!" Emma stuck her tongue out at Regina then walked back into the kitchen with a smile on her face.

Regina sat on Emma's couch watching the opening to Grease but really she was far away. " _How can things be this easy with Emma? Everything just goes so easily! I mean I would never go to someone's house on the... Second date? Wow this is just the second date! It seems like forever, but the good kind of forever. Mmm forever with Emma..._ " Regina sighed.

When Emma came back into the living room with her world famous no-bake cookies, she noticed that Regina had a far away look in her eye. She cleared her throat to get her attention.

Regina shook herself out of her daydream, and saw Emma standing next to her with a huge grin and a plate of something. Regina cleared her throat, "So uh, what did you make me?"

"Well, I made my world famous no-bake cookies!"

"No-bake cookies? Isn't the whole point of cookies is to bake them?"

"You've never had no-bake cookies!" Emma gasp in horror.

"Uh no?"

"Eat this right now! Your life will be forever changed!" Emma shoved the plate of cookies into Regina's face.

Regina took a cookie off the plate and took a small bite, and moan. "Oh my god! Emma! What is this piece of heaven!?"

"That, is a no-bake cookie." Emma said with a satisfied smirk. "Your knowledge of the baking world is very lacking, good thing you know an amazing baker."

Regina just nodded as she reached for another cookie. "Emma I am so lucky to have you and your baking skills!"

Emma just laughed, "alright, come on movie time!" Emma plopped down on the couch next to Regina and through her arm over the back, basically pulling Regina into a cuddle. Regina didn't care or just didn't noticed because she reached for another cookie.

"Don't eat too many of those, they are really rich and you will have the worst stomach ache tomorrow."

"Are you cutting me off?" Regina pouted.

" _Oh gods! Regina is sooo adorable when she is pouting! How am I supposed to say no to that face! Gah I'm so weak!_ " Emma sighed. "I'm not cutting you off, I'm just telling you to slow down."

"Fine. I'll just have one more."

An hour and five cookies later Regina was asleep against Emma. Emma was running her fingers through Regina's hair and smiling softly. " _I could do this forever. She is so perfect. I can't believe we have only been on two dates! Its just so crazy how well we work... I love it though, this easiness we have. Mmm I should probably wake her up, but she looks so peaceful_." Emma looked at the clock and sighed, it was past midnight.

Emma gently shook Regina, "hey beautiful, I need you to wake up."

Regina groaned and snuggled deeper into Emma. Emma chuckled, "you are so adorable! And I need you to wake up. Unless you want to sleep here..?"

"I don't wanna get up." Replied Regina sleepy.

"Hmm alright, go back to sleep baby."

"Oka..." The rest of Regina's okay drifted away, just like her. She was back asleep and softly snoring.

Emma smiled, she carefully slipped out from Regina's arms and stood up. She stretched and almost everything popped from sitting so long. Emma sighed and then looked back at Regina. "What am I going to do with you hmm?" Emma leaned over and picked Regina up bridal style and carried her up to her room. She carefully laid her out on the bed and tucked her in. "Good night Regina, sweet dreams." Emma said softly and kissed Regina's forehead.

Emma grabbed a few extra pillows and a blanket from the closet and went to the couch. "I hope Regina doesn't freak out when she wakes up." Emma's last conscious thought was to set an alarm so she would be up before Regina, and she slipped into blissful oblivion after an amazing day.

 _ **Ending notes: Long time no see! I'm sorry it took me ages to update! I just lost track of time and then got busy and all these other excuses, but I'm trying to work harder! If you guys are still reading please tell me what you think! I hope I haven't lost the flow of the story! Let me know guys! Much love to my faithful readers!**_

 _ **~NinjahMonkey**_


	10. Chapter 10

Regina woke up to the most delicious smell. She slowly stretched and sat up with a smile. _"I haven't slept like that in ages."_ Then she opened her eyes. Regina didn't recognize her surroundings. _"Oh god, this isn't my bedroom."_ Just as she started to freak out, Emma walked in with a cup of coffee.

"Oh! You're up! I was about to come wake you up." She said with a smile.

Regina sighed in relief, "Good morning. May I ask how I got in here?"

"Oh yeah well, you fell asleep last night, and I tried to wake you up but you refused to get up, so I carried you into my room then I slept on the couch."

Regina blushed, "I'm so sorry for imposing like this. I guess I was exhausted from all the work I've been doing."

Emma laughed, "Trust me Regina, this is no problem. I've got a beautiful woman in my bed. So no complaints from me." Emma smirked and handed Regina the cup of coffee.

"Thank you dear." Regina took a sip of coffee and felt the caffeine course through her system. "Ah, nothing like a good cup of coffee in the morning." Regina then caught another whiff of the delicious smell she woke up too, "Emma?"

"Yes?"

"What is that amazing smell?"

Emma laughed, "I made pancakes! I know you love apples so I made some cooked apples. The perfect combination pancakes and cooked apples."

"What are cooked apples?" Regina asked in confusion. _"This woman and her food, I swear."_

"They are basically apple sauce but not complete mush. You cut up the apples and put them in boiling water and let them soften up then add some spices. My secret is adding cinnamon before putting the apples in the water, it gives them more of a kick." Emma said in a proud tone.

"Sounds wonderful." Regina stood up and walked towards the kitchen with Emma close behind her. Regina sat at the small bar and waited for Emma to fix the pancakes.

"Whip cream or no?"

"No thank you. You are going to spoil me with all of your sweets!" Regina said with a laugh.

Emma just hummed in agreement. She staked three pancakes on top of each other will a little bit of the cooked apples in between to act like a glue, then poured a good helping on top. "One short stack for the lovely lady."

"That looks delicious Emma! I could live off your cooking forever!"

Emma just laughed. "You would get tired of sweets after a while. I'm not the best at cooking normal food. I can make steak and that's about it."

"Why steak?"

"When I got out of the system, the first thing I did was went and got a job. I knew what it was like to not have enough money for the simple things you need. So once I got enough money, I went to this restaurant and got a steak. I had always heard about this 'amazing piece of meat'. So I wanted to try it, and I loved it. From then on I would try to make steak as often as possible. Just you know, as comfort food."

"I don't think I've ever met someone who thought steak was comfort food."

"I'm not like other people." Emma said with a wink. "Now hurry up and eat those pancakes they are going to get cold."

"Yes ma'am!" Regina smiled and took a bit out of the pancakes and melted. "Emmma! How do you make such good food! You are going to make me fat!"

Emma blushed but had a proud look in her eyes, "Thanks Regina, I do try."

"You do more than try! You are a cooking guru!"

Emma busted out laughing. "A cooking guru?" Emma bent over to hold her stomach as she laughed. She finally caught her breath, "really? A cooking guru?"

"Yes! Thanks so much for making fun of my compliment to you."

Emma leaned over the bar and pulled Regina into a soft kiss, "anytime."

Regina sat with her eyes closed trying to catch her breath. _"Emma Swan you take my breath away."_ Regina cleared her throat. "Well, uh..."

Emma just smiled. "Eat your pancakes beautiful."

Once breakfast was over and the dishes were cleaned and put away, Emma and Regina were lingering in the doorway.

"I don't want to leave." Regina whispered.

"Then don't. We could do another movie marathon!"

"I wish I could stay but I'm late for work and mother is going to kill me." Regina said with a frown.

"Ugh work. I totally forgot about opening up the shop! Oh well, one morning won't hurt anything. This morning was much better than working."

"This has been the best mornings I've ever had."

They both awkwardly blush and look away from each other. "So uh, I'll text you later?" Emma asked.

"That would be wonderful. I love your texts, it makes my work life bearable."

Emma laughed, "Anytime!"

"So I guess I should go."

"Yeah I guess so."

Regina smirked, "do I get a goodbye kiss?"

Emma laughed, "well you have been good..." She slowly leaned in, Regina closed her eyes and waited. Emma ghosted her lips across Regina's and kissed her on the cheek with a smack. "There you go!"

Regina huffed, "that wasn't what I had in mind!"

"Oh really? And what did you have in mind Miss Mills?"

"Something like this." Regina pulled Emma to her and connected their lips. Emma groaned and put her hand in Regina's hair and held her in place. They women quickly became breathless and had to pull back for air. They rested their foreheads against each other and just stared into each others eyes.

"Some goodbye kiss huh?' Emma said.

"Yeah, but now I really don't want to go." As soon as the words left Regina's mouth, her phone went off breaking the comfortable bubble the women found themselves in. Regina frowned, "It's my mother." She sighed, "I guess I have to go now. I will see you later Emma."

"Bye Regina! Have a good day at work. I'll text you sometime." Emma replied with a smile.

 _ **Ending notes: Hey guys! I tried to do this update as soon as I could to make up for not updating for so long! Thank you guys so so so much for the reviews! You have no idea how happy it makes me that you guys said you missed me! Special shout out to realJane91 and MIROjrsygrl178! You guys get some no-bake cookies(the internet version)! Hey Gravity In the Air! A no-bake cookies is basically chocolate and peanut butter melted together then oats are put in, then you scoop them out into balls and let them cool. A no bake cookies, its not normal cookies! Though cookies dough can be delicious! Please keep you reviewing! It is my version of cookies! Much much love!**_

 _ **~NInjahMonkey**_


	11. Chapter 11

Regina was able to go home, shower, get ready, and make it to work in an hour. Which was impressive for someone who was such a big perfectionist. When Regina finally made it to the office, her mother was waiting for her with a very pissed off look on her face.

With her normal flare, Cora said "And where have you been? I have called your house phone at least ten times!"

"Good morning to you too Mother."

"Morning! No Regina this is afternoon. Apparently you blew off your morning of work."

Regina sighed, "I'm sorry Mother, I just overslept."

"Well I hope you enjoyed you extra hours of sleep because you are going to need them, we have several meetings and a lot of paperwork to get done. Go get started and maybe you will be able to leave before midnight.

Regina groaned. _"This is why I never sleep in! I hate having to play catch up."_ She grumbled all the way up to her office. As soon as Regina walked into her office, she groaned again. There was a mountain of papers on her desk just waiting to be filled out. _"I guess Mother was right, I'm in for a long day."_

Regina made it through three meetings and about half of the mountain of paperwork before she broke. She need a pick-me-up and she knew exactly how to get one.

 **"Hey!"**

Emma was pulling out some apple muffins from the oven when her phone beeped. She quickly put the muffins down and moved them to the cooling rack, as she read the simple message from Regina she smiled.

 **"Hey beautiful :)"**

With those two simple words, Regina's day became ten times better.

 **"How come you always know what to say?"**

 **"I just said hey..."**

 **"I know but it was what I needed."**

Emma smiled, **"Bad day at the office?"**

 **"Yeah, I came in late and I'm behind on my work. It's just stressful."**

 **"Aww I'm sorry!"**

 **"It's not your fault Emma."**

 **"I know but still..."** Then Emma remembered the muffins she just got out and smiled at her thought.

 **"Hey Regina... What is your offices address?"**

 **"Why do you need that?"**

 **"Because I just do."**

 **"Well alright. We are on the corner of west 28th street and 5th avenue."** Regina burrowed her brow in confusion. _"I wonder what Emma is up too..."_

 **"Awesome! Thanks!"**

 **"You're welcome dear."**

 **"Alright I need to go! I've got pies coming out of the oven that needs my attention. Text me later, you'll know when ;)"**

 **"Ok dear, talk to you later!"**

Regina frowned. _"That was a short conversation. I guess Emma is just as busy as me. Back to work. Joy."_ Regina cracked her knuckles and picked up her pen to fill out another form.

About an hour later Regina heard a knock on her door. She looked up and yelled, "Come in!"

In walked a delivery boy. He cleared his throat and said in a bored tone, "are you Regina Mills?"

"That's me."

"Sign for this please."

Regina stood up and walked over to the boy and sighed for what looked like a package.

"Here ya go lady." He turned around and walked out.

Regina took the package back to her desk and sat down. It was just a normal looking package with her name and address written on it, no return address. She opened it and her office was filled with the smell of apples. It was apple muffins. On top was a note.

'Apparently I have this wonderful, amazing, apple-loving lady on my mind. I have made apple everything today. From apple pie, to apple cider, I even tried apple cookies(they didn't turn out right, so don't ask about those). So I was making these muffins when you texted me. I thought you could use a little pick-me-up. So here you go! Some muffins for the lovely Miss Mills. Enjoy! Emma.'

Regina sat in her chair, frozen. _"I can't believe she did that for me. No one has ever been that nice to me just for the sake of being nice! Oh Emma you are such an amazing person."_ She shook herself out of her thinking and reached for a muffin. They were better than the last muffins she had! _"How can she bake this well?!"_ Regina smiled, _"and she did it just for me."_ Regina took out her phone and texted Emma.

 **"You are amazing."**

 **"So I guess you got your package?"**

 **"Yes! And it just made my day. You have no idea what this means to me."**

 **"I just wanted to do something nice for my girlfriend. It was simple."**

 **"It was anything but simple! You knew I wasn't having the best of days so you sent me homemade muffins to make me feel better!"**

 **"Well, yeah! I don't want you to be unhappy..."**

Regina gasped. _"She did that just so I would be happy? Emma Swan you are something else."_ Regina replied with a huge smile on her face, **"You are so..."**

 **"I'm so...? What?"**

 **"Wonderful, amazing, beautiful, perfect and so many more things."**

 **"Haha thanks but I'm pretty sure that you just described you not me."**

 **"Oh no Dear you are not getting out of this one, you are all of those things and so much more!"**

 **"Alright alright, I'll accept it even though I know we are talking about you."**

Regina laughed. _"She can't take a compliment can't she? Well I can't really say anything."_

 **"Good. Thank you for the package. It was lovely."**

 **"Anytime beautiful :) now get back to work! I want you home before midnight young lady! Haha"**

 **"You are such an idiot."**

 **"Yep but I'm your idiot now!"**

 **"That you are."**

Regina smiled at the thought of Emma being her idiot. _"She is my idiot! I have an idiot and I'm happy with that. I hope she will be my idiot forever."_ Regina smiled at the thought of having Emma forever. Then Cora rushed into her office.

"What was that smile for? And where did these muffins come from? If you always eat like this you are going to get fat Regina. Anyway, I need those reports I asked for hours ago."

"I'm sorry Mother." Regina moved the muffins off the the side, and began to shift her mind into work mode. Within minutes Regina was completely engrossed in her work.

 _ **Ending notes: so another chapter done! Yay! I know you guys like it when they text so I put some, ok a lot, of texting in this one... Much love to all of my readers! You guys have no idea how happy it makes me to get an email saying someone followed and/or favorited my story! I know I say it a lot but it makes me very happy! Pretty please with a cherry on top review! I makes my fingers type fast! Again much much love to you guys!**_

 _ **~NinjahMonkey**_


	12. Chapter 12

Regina walked into her home at 11:58. She looked at the clock and smiled, "I made it home before midnight." She was used to the late nights but she wasn't used to having someone worry about her if she did have a late work day. She goes through her normal routine of getting comfortable and a glass of wine. As she sits down her phone lights up with a message, " **you better be home**."

Regina smiled and texted back, " **and if I'm not**?"

A few seconds later her phone goes off again, " **or I won't make you anything ever again!"**

" **Such big threats; don't worry dear I made it home before midnight, my carriage didn't turn into a pumpkin."**

" **Haha alright alright. Now you go to bed, sleep is important you know?"**

" **Yes I know. But what if I wanted to talk to you a little more?"** Regina smirked a little at the obvious flirting, but sent it anyways.

" **Well talk to me tomorrow, at my place saaaay around 8?"**

" **Inviting me over are you?"**

" **Yes yes I am. Sooo?"**

" **You have yourself a date"**

" **Awesome! Seen you then, go to sleep!"**

" **Night Emma"**

" **Sweet dreams x"**

Regina sighed, "almost a perfect way to end the day. Maybe my perfect ending will come soon…" Regina slowly gets up and walks to her bedroom. As she is getting ready for bed, she has one thought, and it keeps going over and over in her mind. _"This would be perfect if Emma was here."_ With that thought in mind, Regina drifted off the sleep.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

Regina pulls into her spot at work and goans. "I get to work another long day. Joy. At least I will get to see Emma today!" With that kinda pep talk, Regina walks into work with a small skip in her step.

That skip only lasts for two minutes, the exact time it takes Regina to walk into the building, ride the elevator up to her floor, and walk to her office, where a huge pile of paperwork is waiting for her, along with her mother.

"Mother, why are you in my office?" Regina asks with an annoyed sigh.

"Can a mother not see her daughter every once and awhile?" Cora asks with a smirk on her face.

"Not you. So what do you want?" Regina says as she rolls her eyes.

"Oh the usual, the best for you."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that this 'woman' you have taken a liking too, isn't good for a Mills." Cora says, practically growling out the words.

"For your information, Mother, that 'woman' happens to make me very happy and I don't care if she isn't some fancy lawyer or doctor. She makes me happy and that is all I care about. Not about the Mills image, me. My happiness." Regina argues back.

"We shall see about that dear." Cora says with a smirk. Then walks out of the office.

Regina fumes as she sits down at her desk. "The nerve of that woman! Coming into MY office, and talking to me about MY girlfriend, trying to control MY life. She just, ugggh!" Says Regina as she throws around the papers on her desk.

Once she calmed down and noticed what her ramage has caused, Regina groans at the added work. _"I just have to make it till 6, then I can leave and go get ready to see Emma."_ With that mentality, Regina sits down and starts to organize the scattered papers.

Sooner than expected 6 o'clock rolls around and Regina is no where near done with her work. As she realizes that she might have to stay, her assistant, Jefferson, walks in with a coffee and a smile.

"So I hear you have a new girlfriend?" He says with a smirk and an almost squeal.

Regina cringes at the sound of a girly squeal coming from the man in front of her, "yes I have a girlfriend. But hopefully I will be able to hear her after that awful noise that came from your mouth."

"Oh shush you, so tell me everything! Why didn't you tell me about this sooner? You know this doesn't happen a lot with you!"

"I know I know, but it was all new, and I just wanted to keep it for myself, you know?"

"Ahh yes, the new phase. How cute! When can I meet this girl?" Jefferson asks excitedly.

Regina looks over at the clock and it reads, 6:20. "Shit. Ok you can meet her soon, Promise. I need to get home and change and get over to Emma's house." Regina looks worriedly down at her still huge paperwork pile.

Jefferson notices the look and says, "go honey, I've got this."

Regina's face lights up in a huge smile, "thank you thank you thank you! I owe you big time!" Regina exclaims and she races around her office picking up the things she need to go home.

Jefferson laughs at Regina's excitement. "Yeah yeah, now get you fine ass out of here and spend time with your girl!"

"Thanks Jefferson!" Regina yells back as she races out of her office.

Once Regina made it home, her phone was blinking showing she had a new message. **"Can't wait to see you x"** _"Oh Emma. You are literally soo cute! I love it."_ Regina smiled at Emma's thoughtfulness, and continued to race around her house trying to find something to wear. _"Should I go casual? Emma is a more laid back person… plus I have this one pair of jeans that makes my ass look amazing…"_ Regina thought about Emma's reaction to her wearing jeans and smirked, _"jeans it is."_

With jeans and her only t-shirt on, Regina was finally ready to leave. She sent a quick text to Emma saying that she was leaving and walked out the door. She barely made it two steps before her phone beeped with a response text from Emma.

" **Mkay, see you soon! Drive safe :) x"**

Regina smiled and quickly sent a text back, **"your texts are distracting me. Hush so I can make it to my car. I have a pretty important person to go see x"**

Almost instantly Regina got a reply, **'Oh really? Should I be worried?"**

Regina smirked, **"well she is very beautiful, and smart, and funny, and I love spending time with her, plus she cooks very well…"**

" **Sounds alright… I guess"**

" **She is more than alright. And I need to stop texting you, so I can go see her."**

" **She will be waiting for you. Hurry! But still be safe, it's a crazy world out there x"**

" **Alright. See you soon x"** Regina smiled as she sent the last text and continued to her car, smiling the whole way. Unbeknownst to her, a dark figure was standing in the shadows watching her.

 _ **Ending notes: Hey guys! If I still have a guys… anyways, kinda a cliff hanger! New one huh? So Regina at Emma's house next, maybe find out what's up with the creeper at the end, maybe not…. the world may never know. Still much much love to you guys! I will try to update when I can but life gets crazy.**_

 _ **~NinjahMonkey**_


	13. Chapter 13

Regina was a bouncing bundle of nerves as she parked her car in front of her new favorite bakery. She glanced over in the rearview mirror to make sure that her makeup was perfect, and with a quick fluff of her hair, Regina was out of the car walking into the shop. As soon as Regina walked into the bakery her nose was assaulted with the scents of apples and something delicious that she couldn't quite place. She smiled and walked to the counter and rang the little bell.

"I'll be right out!" Emma yelled from in the kitchen. "I'm finishing up the dishes, you got me right before close!"

Regina smiled, "No hurry dear."

A crash came from the door, and soon a blonde head poked out from the door, "Regina!" Emma face lit up like a kid on Christmas morning. "I didn't realize it was 8!"

"It's quite alright dear. I can wait for you to finish up." Regina said with a soft smile.

"Give me just a second, I might have, uh, dropped a bowl. But it won't take me long to wash it, you can come back here and see where the magic happens if you want. I can give you a tour of the place."

Regina walked around the counter and through the swinging door and into the large kitchen. "Wow, I didn't expect it to be this big!"

"Well I wanted the front to be smaller, give it a homey feel to it you know? So let gave me a lot of room in here. Probably more than I need, but still." Emma explained as she washed the bowl.

"It does have a homey feel, but I think it has more to do with the charming owner, than the small space."

Emma laughed, "nah. Anyway, done with this bowl. Wanna head upstairs?"

"Miss Swan, a bit presumptuous are we?" Regina said with a smirk.

Emma smirked right back and said, "Well I guess you can stay here, but I have a bottle of wine and a great movie upstairs, so have fun." Emma turned and walked out of the kitchen.

Regina laughed, "Alright, hold on Emma, I'm coming."

Both women laughed as they walked up the stairs into Emma's apartment. Emma walked into the kitchen and poured two glasses of wine. "I hope you like red. You seem like a red person to me so that's what I got."

"Red is fine. So what movie are we watching?"

"Well, I kinda want to keep to our musical theme we've got going on but maybe go a little creepy? That is if you can stand it." Emma said with an evil glint in her eye.

"Ha! Bring it Swan!"

Emma walked over to the couch where Regina had sat down and handed her glass of wine, "we will be watching, drum roll please!" Regina gave Emma a playful glare, "Close enough! Sweeney Todd!"

"Sweeney Todd?" Regina asked.

"Mmhmm, the Demon barber of Fleet Street." Emma said excitedly. "It's one of my top ten musical movies."

"Demon Barber? Really?"

"Yep! And it's Johnny Depp and Helena Bonham Carter!" Emma bounded up and down a little.

Regina laughed, "alright Dear. Come sit and watch."

"Aye aye captain!" Emma said with a smile.

With the movie almost over Emma glanced over at Regina and saw she had tears in her eyes, "Hey, you ok?"

Regina sniffled, "Yeah, it's just Toby knows that Sweeney is doing something bad and he cares so much about Miss Lovett, like she is his own mother. It's just so sweet!"

"I know, Toby is my favorite. But wait for the ending" Emma said with a dark chuckle.

"No!" Regina gasps, "He doesn't kill Toby does he?"

"Just watch."

The final credits were rolling and Regina was wiping her eyes, trying to not look like she just bawled her eyes out.

"So, did you like it?" Emma asked.

"It wasn't what I expected. It made me feel for the characters, and that end. I don't even want to talk about it."

"I know. Just a good movie. The ending is killer." Emma smirks a little.

Regina looks over at her, "did you really just make that pun? Really?"

Emma tries to hide her smile, "No of course not!" Regina gives her a look, and Emma busts out laughing. "Oh god, ok ok I'm alright. Calm. Good."

Regina just shakes her head, "You are something else Emma Swan."

"And you get me all to yourself!" Emma said.

"Hmm I guess I do." Regina said with a smile. "So now what do you want to do?"

"Well I do have this one thing I've been dying to do all night."

"Yes?"

"Well," Emma leans a little closer to Regina and softly whispers, "I've been just dying too," she lightly brushes her lips along Regina's cheek to her ear and in the softest voice says, "kiss you."

Regina replies in a hoarse whisper, "then do it."

Emma kisses underneath Regina's ear, and slowly starts to kiss her way to Regina's lips. When she almost reaches Regina's lips, she pulls back and smirks at Regina, who has her eyes closed and head tilted back with her mouth open and panting slightly. Emma whispers, "you are beautiful." Just as Regina begins to open her eyes, Emma leans in and kisses Regina softly on lips, stealing her breath. Regina's eyes slide closed, as does Emma's. The women slowly start to move their lips, deepening the kiss, pulling each other closer.

Then the door slams open and a voice shouts, "EMMA SWAN GET YOUR SCRAWNY ASS OUT HERE AND SAY HELLO TO YOUR SISTER!"

Emma groans, and pulls back from Regina and looks at her apologetically, "Rubes! You idiot!" Emma shouts from the couch.

Ruby turns and looks at the couch and see Emma sitting very close to Regina, "Damn girl! She's hot." Ruby smiles turns a bit wolfish.

"Oh shut up. Ruby this is Regina, Regina this is Ruby. I stayed at her Granny's home for a while when I was getting this place up and running. If you didn't hear her completely unnecessary yell," Emma glared at Ruby, while Ruby just shrugged, "we are basically sister."

"Pleasure to meet you." Regina said formally, falling back into her 'work mode' trying to act like she wasn't just about to have the best make out session with Emma.

"Likewise. So Ems, why haven't you told me you have yourself a girl? I would have called first then."

"Well if you stay in one place instead of going club scene to club scene I might have been able to reach you."

"Ooo harsh Ems." Ruby said with a smile, "Do you want me to go so you can finish your,"

Regina interrupted with a cough, "No it's fine, I need to go anyways. I have a long day at work tomorrow."

"Aw no! You don't have to leave because of Ruby! I would much rather kick her out than you!." Emma said with a pout.

"No spend time with your sister, I will text you later?" Regina said with a smile.

"Yeah ok. I'll walk you to the door. Ruby, go somewhere else."

"Oh wow, I have the most random urge to go mess around in your bedroom Ems." Ruby walked off down the hall towards Emma's bedroom.

"Don't touch anything!" Emma yelled after her.

"Yeah yeah!" Ruby yelled back.

Emma turned back to Regina, "I'm sorry about her."

"It's fine Dear."

"So tonight was great." Emma said with a smile.

"Yes it was."

Once again, both women turned shy, as they shuffled towards the door. "I guess I'll see you later then?"

"Of course."

Emma opened the door for Regina and walked down the stairs with her into the bakery. Emma grabbed Regina's hand and laced their fingers together and they walked to the door. "I'll walk you to your car."

Regina held up their connected hands in question. "You can't be too safe." Emma said with a smile. They walked slowly towards Regina's car, neither one of the women wanted to leave each other's presence. Once they reached Regina's car, Emma pulled Regina into her and kissed her. "Good night Regina."

Regina stood there with her eyes closed and a smile on her face. Finally her eyes opened with a flutter, "Good night Emma."

 _ **Ending notes: So another one! Another character another character. Everyone say hello to Ruby! Mkay next, I think I will... well if I tell you then it won't be a surprise. Leave me a review and guess what's or who's coming next! Much much love to my lovely readers! Until next time**_

 _ **~NinjahMonkey**_


	14. Chapter 14

The days flew as Regina tried to gain control of her work, but the paperwork kept coming and she fell further and further behind all because of certain blonde who refused to get out of her mind. What felt like years was only three very long days. Three very long days, very very long days. Regina groaned and slammed her head down on her desk with a loud thunk. _"Why can't I get work done! I've never had this problem before!"_

At that moment Jefferson walked into Regina's office. In one hand was a much needed coffee for Regina, and in the other a not so much needed stack of more papers.

"How you doing? You look a little stressed." Jefferson said with a knowing smirk. Regina just groaned again. "How about instead of moaning and groaning, you just go see her so you can focus and get your work done? Hmmm? Doesn't that sound like a plan?"

"I can't! I have so much work to do! Mother is going to kill me for falling so far behind."

"Well, maaaybe if you go see her and get your Emma fix then you can focus." Jefferson said with a smirk.

Regina looked up hopefully, "Do you think I could sneak out for a few minutes and see her?"

"I think you can. Go see your woman honey."

Regina practically ran out of the building and into her car. She quickly texted Emma **"Hey! Do you think I could swing by there and maybe see you?"**

A few seconds later Regina's phone buzzed, **"Sure if you don't mind me working a little bit."**

" **Oh that's fine dear."**

Regina smiled and sped out of the parking lot to go see her girl. But so did another car, a small unnoticeable car, a small unnoticeable car that has been following Regina for a while now.

The driver grinned at the incompetence of his target. Who doesn't notice a car following them around for weeks. Well I guess if people did notice him then he would be out a job. So he follows and records what he sees and hears. Simple as that. Then report back to the boss. He shuddered, The Boss, scared the crap out of everyone.

While the mysterious driver was thinking about his boss, Regina only had one thought on her mind. Emma. She was finally getting to go see her after, three days. _"Has it really only been three days? Wow that was some painfully slow days."_ Regina shook her head, dispelling the thoughts as she pulled up the the bakery. She smiled and did her routine hair and makeup check. She smirked to herself and opened the car door and strutted all the way into the bakery.

Right when she walked into the bakery she stopped in shock. It was full of people. Not that it was a bad thing that Emma's business was doing well today, except she wanted to spend some time with Emma. With a house full of customers, Regina wouldn't be able to spend time with Emma, she would be running from the kitchen to the counter. Regina unfroze from her position at the door and walked over to the counter to the only empty seat in the place.

A few minutes later Emma came flying out of the kitchen with something delicious and a gorgeous smile that made Regina's heart flutter.

"Hey Regina!" Emma said. She leaned over the counter and stole a quick kiss from Regina before spinning on her heel and walking back into the kitchen.

"Hello to you to dear." Regina said to a closing door. She sighed and waited for Emma to return from the kitchen.

Slowly but surely the crowd started to die down as people got their fill of coffees and delicious pastries. Regina was still sitting at the counter sipping on something wonderful that Emma made. Emma finally left the kitchen one last time, with a tired smile.

"Hey." Emma said as she plopped down beside Regina and groaned as the pressure was taken off of her feet.

"Hello dear." Regina said with a soft smile. "Busy day at work?"

Emma chuckled, "you could say that. So what made you decide to come down here and watch me walk in and out of the kitchen?"

"Oh well, it was actually Jefferson's idea. The coming here, not the watching you part."

"Oh so that was all you?"

Regina blushed, "maybe."

Emma laughed, "You are adorable! Wait, Jefferson? Who is that?"

"Oh, he is my assistant." Regina said like it was nothing,

"Oh, yeah, just your assistant." Emma said with a scoff.

"What does that tone mean?"

"Nothing, it's just that something I forget that you are some super rich lawyer." Emma said with a grimace. _"What is she doing with me?"_

"I am not some super rich lawyer. I just happen to be in the family of a super rich lawyer." Regina also said with a grimace. _"Sometimes I hate being a Mills."_

"Yeah yeah whatever. So you're here now, what's up?"

Regina laughed, "what's up? Really dear? That's what you go with."

Emma laughed along with her, "Yep, that's how I roll."

"You are such a child!"

"Annnnd you looooove it!" Emma said as she stuck her tongue out at Regina.

"Goofball."

"Mmhmm but I'm your goofball." Emma said with a smile.

Regina smiled softly at Emma, "yes, yes you are."

They just smiled at each other for a minute, when the bell on the door rang. Emma jumped up to help the customer with a smile on her face. "Hello welcome to,"

"Oh I know where I'm at." Came the rude interruption.

Regina froze at the sound of that voice. She slowly turned around to look at the newcomer even though she already knew who was standing there. "Mother."

 _ **Ending Notes: DUN DUN DUUUN! Cora in the bakery! What trouble with she bring? Who knows? Not me. Just kidding, or am I? Anyways, I think the driver is a little sketchy, who's with me? Leave me a review to guys who he is! Much much love to my readers!**_

 _ **~NinjahMonkey**_


	15. Chapter 15

"Hello Regina." Cora said with an evil smirk. "Funny seeing you here. I would have thought you were at the office trying to catch up on the paperwork you can't seem to complete." Cora ending with a slight growl.

"Well Mother, if you didn't constantly send me more paperwork that could someone else could easily fill out then I wouldn't have so much work to do, then I could keep up."

"Oh so you are saying that you can't do this job?"

Regina immediately tensed up and slowly said, "I never said that Mother. I simply said that you are bad at your organizing skills. If you could do your job more efficiently than I could do mine with more efficiency."

Cora laughed coldly, "Is that so? Do you think you could do it better? Then be my guest." And with that Cora turned around and stormed out of the bakery, leaving Emma's bell ringing wildly.

"So that was your mother?" Emma asked shyly from behind the counter where she froze once Regina started talking to Cora.

"That was the great Cora Mills. The best lawyer in the state of New York, hell probably the country." Regina laughed darkly. "My Mother."

"Well, damn."

"Damn indeed Dear. Damn indeed." Regina shook her head. _"I refuse to let that woman ruin today, I was having a good time with Emma and I will continue to have a good time. Shake it off Mills."_ Regina shook her head trying to get Cora out of her mind, then turned and looked at Emma, "I am sorry about her. Can we just forget that she was here?"

"We can do whatever you want today. I am free for the rest of the day."

"Really just like that? What about the bakery?"

"Well you witnessed the mad lunch time rush, but that's normally about it. People don't really want coffee with their dinner. So I'm sure it won't hurt to close a little early and spend time with my girlfriend." Emma said with a smile.

" _How does she always know what I need?"_ Regina thought with a soft smile set on her face. "You're amazing you know that?"

Emma laughed, "Nah, but thanks anyways. So it's a nice day out today, you wanna go for a ride?" Emma said with a wink.

"A ride huh?" Regina said in a lower tone. Emma's eyes darkened as Regina's velvety voice washed over her.

"Oh I'm definitely going to take you for the ride of your life." Emma said as she stalked towards Regina. She grabbed her by the waist pulled Regina into her body and tilted her head down. Emma moved her head down and watched as Regina closed her eyes and stretched up trying to reach Emma's lips. Emma barely touched her lips to Regina's and ghosted across to her ear and whispered, "I'll be waiting outside when you're ready to go." She pulled back from Regina with a smirk and walked outside.

Regina released a shaky breath and tried to get her heart rate back under control. "Emma the things you do to me." She muttered to herself. Regina shook herself out of her Emma induced haze, and walked outside to meet Emma, all the while thinking of how to get her back for that little stunt she pulled inside the bakery.

Regina rounded the corner of the bakery and walked down the small alley towards Emma who was leaning up against her trusted Artemis. "You ready to go?" Emma asked with a bright smile.

"Oh course. Where are we going?" Regina asked curiously. Emma held out the helmet, and Regina took it and placed it on her head. Emma helped her with the strap underneath then slide onto the seat.

"You'll just have to wait and see" Emma said as she started the bike and revved the engine. Regina just smiled and slipped onto the bike and wrapped her arms around Emma.

Soon they were flying down the down the road, Regina was still amazed at the freeing feeling that came with riding a motorcycle, laughed just like the first time. Emma just smiled to herself and enjoyed the feeling of Regina's arms around her.

After riding around for a bit Emma slowed down and turned of on a dirt road that seemed to go on forever. She soon turned off the road and drove down a well wore path right into the woods. Emma slowed to a stop and turned off the engine and flipped out the kickstand.

Regina got off the bike and took off her helmet. She shook her hair out completely unaware of Emma's staring. " _She could be a model. Hell she already is one."_ Emma thought to herself.

"So where are we exactly?" Regina asked.

"Oh this is just one of the places I like to go to get away from the hustle and bustle of the city. When I first moved into the city it was always active and I just wanted a place for relaxing you know? So I took off one weekend and just drove around. Then I just turned down a road, and found this path and went with it. It's been my place to get away from this for a while now." Emma said with a shrug, "come on I want to show you something." Emma paused and looked down at Regina's shoes, "do you think you can walk or do you want me to carry you?"

Regina blushed and the thought of Emma's straining arm muscles, "no no I can walk." She stood up tall and proud and marched forward. Then slowed down and a little sheepishly turned around, "so which way are we going again?"

Emma just laughed, "you're adorable. Come on this way." Emma walked off while still following the path. A little ways down she stopped and walked into the woods. "This part is just where I've been so it's not exactly a path so be careful. My offer still stand about carrying you."

"No no I'll be fine. Keep going." With those words of permission Emma trudged on into the woods. "You're not luring me in these woods to kill me are you?" Regina said with a laugh.

"No but I might have my wicked way with you." Emma said in a low seductive tone. She turned and looked at Regina with burning eyes. Regina's breath caught in her throat, her knees became weak with the intensity of Emma's stare.

"Emma" Regina whispered. She didn't notice her legs propelling her closer to Emma, all she was focused on was Emma's eyes. Those eyes that have captured her, those eyes that she constantly seeks out, just those eyes. Regina feels arms encircling her waist, she feels the heat radiating off of Emma, she feels Emma's breath on her lips, she feels her heart explode as Emma captures her lips. They mold together in the most delicious way, Regina arcs her body into Emma's unconsciously needing to have more contact with Emma. Emma's hand slowly moves up Regina's back and finally settles in her hair. Her other hand rests, almost possessively, on Regina's hip. Regina groans into the kiss, as she winds her arms around Emma's neck, hands tangled into the long blonde hair.

Emma pulls back panting, with her eyes still closed and resting her forehead on Regina's forehead. Tried to catch her breath, "Regina… that was…"

"I know." Regina said as a smile forms on her face. She opens her eyes and sees the most beautiful image in her life. Emma. A flushed, slightly disheveled, swollen lipped, smiling Emma.

"Come on, we're almost there." Emma whispered. She held her hand outstretched waiting for Regina. She placed her hand in Emma's and intertwined their fingers with a content sigh and followed behind as Emma lead the way.

 _ **Authors note: hey guys! I'm sorry for the really long wait. My family has been having some health issues so I haven't been able to focus on writing. I kinda just lost my drive to write. But with this new chapter written I hope I can start writing again. Still much love to my readers**_

 _ **~NinjahMonk**_


	16. Chapter 16

Regina found herself in a small clearing stunned by the sight before her eyes. Emma chuckled as she watched Regina's reaction to the opening. "That's exactly how I reacted when I saw it for the first time too." Emma said with a soft smile on her face.

"Emma this is…" Regina said with awe in her voice. The clearing wasn't really a clearing, it was more like a small river, or creek flowing through a gorgeous flower patch. The soft sounds of the water moving downstream caused a peacefulness that almost begged to be light breeze drifted through the clearing causing the flowers to shift and sway as if they were dancing. The sun was shining down perfectly onto the creek causing it to sparkle and shine.

"It's a great place to just sit and yeah." Emma said softly.

Regina smiled at Emma, "thank you for bringing me here Emma. Thank you for sharing this with me."

"I figured you could use a break from, well everything." Emma said with a smile and shrug. "Do you wanna sit?"

"On the ground?"

"Well yeah. It won't hurt you to sit on the ground. Come on, loosen up." Emma flopped down on the ground and laid back with a grumbled but sat down anyways. "Welcome to the ground level, where the breeze, the creek and the sun will take away all of your stress." Said Emma in an infomercial like voice.

Regina laughed, "you are such a goofball."

"I know." Emma smiled.

Both women sat in silence for a while just enjoying the peacefulness that came with being in the small clearing. Regina turned her head towards Emma and found her starting. "You're so beautiful Regina." Emma said softly. Regina's breath caught in her throat. Emma smiled, reached over and brushed Regina's hair behind her ear. Regina leaned into Emma's touch as her eyes fluttered closed. "I'm really glad you stumbled into my bakery that night."

Regina scoffed and said with a blush, "I didn't stumble. But I'm really glad I walked into your bakery too. You've got no idea how much easier you make my life." It was Emma's turn to blush. "You've given me something to be excited about. Before you I was just, I wasn't really anything. I had buried myself into work and completely shut everyone out. Except for Daddy of course. But you, you with that charming smile, the easy laugh, just the light that you are forced me to actually start to live again."

"Regina I," Emma was cut off with the harsh sound of a ringing phone. Both women jump at the loud sound, breaking the peaceful bubble they had trapped themselves in. Regina pulled her phone out to shut it off when she saw that she had twelve texts from Jefferson, the last one reading, **"fine if you won't text back I'll just call you"**

Regina sighed, "I'm sorry, let me get this so I can tell Jefferson to hold all calls till I go in tomorrow."

"It's fine Regina." Emma said with a smile.

"This better be good Jefferson. You just interrupted something very important."

"Regina! God finally! Where are you?! The office is a wreck! Cora just walked in and declared that her daughter thinks she can do better than her so she is stepping down and is now in charge. Then just stormed out! Everyone is wonder what happened and where you are!"

Regina was stunned. "I didn't think she meant it." She whispered.

Jefferson gasped, "you KNEW?!" And you didn't warn me? Jeez Regina how am I supposed to do damage control if I don't know what's happening?"

"I'm sorry Jeff. I just found out and then Emma,"

"Of course Emma was there." Jefferson interjected.

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

"It just means that you have been so distracted lately by Emma. And while I totally agree with you being happy and having someone, I also need the badass Regina who is focused at work!"

Regina glanced over at Emma who was still laying down soaking in the sun. She bit her lip at the sight of the sun catching Emma's hair just right making it shimmer. "... Are you even listening to me?"

"What? Of course Jeff! I'll figure something out about what Mother did. Just tell everyone to go about normal business, I will address the issue tomorrow." Regina said, "I've got to go alright? I'll be in early tomorrow."

"Alright Regina, just don't be stuck in Emmaland to long." Jefferson said with a snicker.

"Bye Jeff." Regina rolled her eyes and hung up the phone.

"Trouble at work?" Emma said.

"You've got no idea." Regina said with a groan. "My Mother will be the death of me I swear! I really can't believe she stepped down like this. It is very not Mother. I bet she has something planned. Ugh she is just so frustrating!"

"Regina." Emma said softly.

"What?"

"Come here," Emma waved her arms. Regina walked over and sunk into Emma's arms. "You are the most beautiful, smart, amazing person I know. You will be amazing at, well whatever you mom does."

"She's the CEO, who likes to micromanage me." Regina mumbled into Emma's neck.

"Well you will be amazing at micromanaging yourself." Emma said with a laugh.

Regina laughed along with her, "that's not exactly how it works but thank you." Regina said as she snuggled into Emma.

"Anytime babe." Regina pulled back and looked at Emma with an eyebrow raised. "What I thought I would try it out." Emma said with a grin.

"Well you tried it. And you can never do it again." Regina said with a smirk.

Emma sighed, "fiiine. I guess I'll stick with Beautiful."

"Much better dear."

Emma just rolled her eyes, "mkay come on, it will get dark soon and that breeze can turn icey real quick." Emma stood up and stretched. Regina just stared as Emma's shirt rose up to reveal a very toned and tan stomach. She gulped. "Hey you ok Regina?" Emma asked.

"Um y-yeah." Regina stuttered. "I um," she cleared her throat.

Emma smirked, "did you see something you like?"

"Very much so." Regina breathed out.

Emma smirk and pulled her shirt up, "I worked hard for these abs." Regina gulped again. "Alright come on we really don't want to be on a bike when it gets cold. It really sucks trust me."

"Alright." Regina says, still slightly dazed as a picture of Emma's abs float through her mind.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

"I'm calling to report." A male voice says into the cell phone. "The target turned down a dirt road with Miss Swan. It would have looked suspicious if I had followed. I waited for a while then followed. I found the target and Miss Swan laying on the ground together, it looked like they were sleeping. I took a few pictures then left once the target received a call."

"How many times did I tell you to call her Regina and not the target?" Henry Mills sighed. "I hired you to make sure Regina was safe. Not to basically become her stalker. The only reason Regina doesn't know about it is because she would refuse anything close to a body guard. I just want my little girl safe."

"Sir, I know that's the reason you hired me. I was just trying to decide if this Miss Swan would be a problem."

"And from what I have heard from you and Regina is that she isn't a problem. I believe she is actually helping Regina."

"Of course sir." Robin grumbled.

"Also because now that Regina has Miss Swan I believe your services will no longer be required."

"But Mr. Mills!" Robin exclaimed.

"No buts Robin. Send me all the pictures you have taken, I will send you your last paycheck and you will be done. Also don't forget about the contract you signed. No more following my daughter around, and trust me Robin I will know if you continue to do so. Your job is done. If you don't understand let me know now or you will have some major problems in your near future. " Henry said with a dark tone. He would do anything for his daughter. Even channel his inner Cora to scare some people into doing the job right.

"I understand Mr. Mills. My job has been completed." Robin said with a shiver.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

Regina and Emma make back to the bakery just before the sun went down. "Perfect timing. Do you wanna come up and watch the sunset?" Emma asked.

"Sure." Regina quickly agreed. _"Anything to spend more time with you."_ Regina rolled her eyes, _"wow Mills way to be cheesy."_

Emma unlocked the bakery and held her hand out for Regina, who quickly took the offered hand and intertwined their fingers. "I've got a great spot to watch if we hurry." Emma began pulling Regina along. Up the stairs to Emma apartment, then to a window where the fire escape was. "Alright now we climb out onto the fire escape and onto the roof. I'll go first, don't worry I do it all the time so it's safe." Emma says with a comforting smile.

"Whatever you say dear." Regina says. _"I'm not one to back down from a challenge."_ She watched as Emma climbs up the fire escape and disappears onto the roof. "Alright Regina come on up." She hears Emma shout down. With a deep breath she climbs out onto the fire escape and works her way up.

She makes it to the roof with a huff. Emma is waiting for her, "come on we made it just in time." Regina moves to sit beside Emma and watch as the sun sets over the skyline.

"Its beautiful." Regina whispers.

"I know." Emma says back. Regina turns to look at Emma only to realize that Emma was already looking at her. She glances down to Emma's lips and moves in closer. Emma leans in and sighs as their lips meet. _"Perfect"_

 _fin_

 _ **Author's note: Hey guys! So I think this is where I'm gonna end it. It's been a loooong journey but I enjoyed it :) you guys are awesome! I wouldn't have written this much without you guys. I might write a sequel but I'm not for sure, let me know if you want one! Much much much love to my readers!**_

 _ **~Ninjahmonkey**_


End file.
